Capricious
by R. R. Ten'ou
Summary: It’s better for those who can’t fight to support those who can… Or at least feed ‘em pizza every now and again.
1. Raspberry

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter One – Raspberry

By R. R. Ten'ou

"I still don't see why we just _**had**_ to move to New York, of all places!"

"Unless you wanna move out to Cali, where you know we _**really**_ can't afford it, shut yer trap and get to movin'." Moose commanded her brother, haphazardly dropping a box marked 'fragile' in the center of the front room. She took a long breath and inspected her surroundings. "We're lucky we got this place so cheap."

"Careful with that Moose! All my records are in there." Candon grumbled, carefully placing a box on the bar in the adjoining kitchen area. "Cali would have been nice…" he pouted, his back turned.

"I'll be careful when you quit whinin'." Moose replied. She was a short girl, yet her lack of size didn't hinder the number of boxes she carried and unceremoniously dumped in the room.

The siblings were on the last leg of unpacking, moving things to and from the front room. The small moving van had already been returned to its proper place and the service charges paid in full. All that was left was to take items out of their boxes and put away. The small two bedroom apartment they shared was already lacking in the style department, and the twenty-million something boxes piled from floor to ceiling didn't help in the least bit.

"You know… they say there's gators in the sewers." Moose randomly announced, coming out of her room, sporting two spatulas that had been accidentally packed away in her box of DVDs.

"Moose, I told you to quit it with the National Enquirer stuff." Candon sighed and plopped down on the recycled green couch. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair, just for added effect. "It'll rot your brain. Besides, gators were abundant where we came from. They shouldn't shock you in the least."

Moose blew a raspberry as she fell back, beside her brother, on the evil, evil piece of furniture.

"We need to get out." Moose declared, her inquisitive nature getting the best of her. She just wanted to get out and explore the local area. "We've been moving for a week. I'm tired of it. Boxes, boxes everywhere. We got here two days ago and we haven't looked around."

"No. We need to finish unpacking, then hit the local papers and see if there are any job offers that look good yet." Candon retorted, ever grounded. He would most likely rather do the work, get it done, and go out some other time, presumably during daylight hours. "And it's getting late. You don't need to be out and about by yourself."

Moose rolled her eyes, stood up from the couch and stretched with a yawn. "But I'm bored. Besides, I'll be fine! I know karate, remember?"

"Oh I remember. I remember you taking a class for all of two semesters before changing your degree five more times and then dropping out." Candon lectured, getting up to his feet, standing at least a head taller than his sister. The disagreement was fast getting off topic.

"What can I say? I'm a jack of all trades." Moose commented. "Besides. I learned enough to protect myself. I'm goin' out." She proclaimed.

"Just be back by ten, alright?" Candon sighed yet again. Better to give in to his flighty sister than to have her home pouting all night. And both stayed up all hours, so it would have been a _**very**_ long night.

"Yes Mommy." Moose retorted toward the door. She turned toward her brother once more and smirked before opening and closing the door behind her. Playful though she was, Moose was often aggravating at best.

"Gah… Why me?" Candon went back to the boxes, carting three to his room.

After Candon finished moving the rest of the boxes to their designated areas, no thanks to the disappeared Moose, he found himself surprisingly bored. Wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing? Nah… but being the roamer that he was, or at least liked to think he was, Candon decided to head out for a cup of coffee, their coffee pot having been broken during the move. Candon was rather distraught but supposed Moose wasn't too worried about it, not being a coffee drinker herself. Candon, however, was about to go crazy without his caffeine.

And the café was just next door. It's not like he was "going out" going out, right? Candon didn't think so either. Famous last thoughts of a man rationalizing his actions. Thing is, if you have to rationalize something before you can do it, maybe you shouldn't do it.

Before he deemed it alright to leave, Candon made one more visual sweep of the apartment, making sure he didn't leave his keys… and took it upon himself to write down the address of his apartment in case he got lost on his venture. It was only next door, but one could never be too cautious.

He stepped out of the apartment, making sure to lock up behind him. If he locked Moose out, well… it was her own fault for not taking a key.

The local shoppe was just down the street, and Candon could smell the soothing aroma the moment he stepped out the main door. Candon sighed and stood in front of the shoppe for just a moment and took in the old and greasy look of it all. It was more like an old diner than a coffee shoppe, he guessed, since he could smell the familiar scent of eggs cooking on a griddle. It had a 40's feel too it, like Waffle House must have been before it was a sell out franchise. Warming yellow light from the incandescent bulbs inside flooded out of the large windows and bathed the chilly parking lot.

When he finally opened the door his senses were flooded with the smell of a strong but simple brew. This was no gourmet shoppe. They did not sell cappuccinos or double lattes or whatever the hell these new gourmet shops were selling. Just plain simple and strong black coffee, and that was just what Candon needed right now.

He sat down and a large man in an apron behind the counter poured him a cup. He gripped the small white cup and took in the warmth and enjoyed the smell one last time before taking a sip. It had been far too long. The coffee tasted ten times better than it smelled, and that was saying something. _Yummy_. "Thank the maker they stay open till midnight."

He still didn't know what possessed him to move here. New York definitely wasn't his kind of city. Candon preferred the quiet… most of the time. But Moose needed a roomie, and although she was perfectly willing to put out an ad and try her luck with the millions of New York's potential psychos, Candon thought it better to the move with her. Moose was a good girl but she was about as pig headed as she was clumsy. What if they had nicknamed her pig instead of Moose? Candon smiled at the random thought, but it melted away quickly with another sip of coffee. Once he was finished and had grabbed a Styrofoam cup to go, it was time to head back home.

He slowly made his way out the door, taking in one last breath of grease and cooked food.

Standing the distance between two buildings, Candon looked on at the local scenery. His foot tapped rhythmically on the concrete, a relaxed tune running through his mind. He looked on, staring at the old couple down the block, carrying a few bags of groceries in their arms. Some few feet behind them was a pizza delivery boy, carefully guiding his bike down the cracked pavement.

Turning around, he saw a middle aged woman, in her work uniform, coming home from a double shift, no doubt. To her left some yards was a man walking his dog one last time before having to turn in.

And now as he walked down the street, people watching as he most often did, Candon knew this had been a mistake. Walking toward him was a group of wild looking ruffians, evil intentions written all over their features.

"Why don't you take a walk with us buddy?" One swung an arm around Candon's shoulders. He was a shady looking character. Dark eyes and almost ghostly pale skin glowed in the streetlights. Candon's first instinct was to run. However, the number of men surrounding him compelled him forward.

"Great. My first night out, and already I'm in a situation." Candon grumbled, to himself mostly.

"Don't even think about makin a scene." Another one warned him, his sickening smile gleaming amongst a few missing teeth. Candon looked around at all of the people on the street who pretended to not even notice him and wondered why, with all the onlookers in the area, had nobody made a move to help him. _That's the power of fear_ he supposed.

"We don't like the way you was lookin' at us buddy." The first one said again, leading Candon into a darkened area between two high rise buildings. "You was lookin like you was lookin for trouble." He spoke in gibbered sentences. "And looks like trouble found ya." His comrades laughed at his poor attempt at a joke.

Candon was scared shitless. Sure, he had been in a few brawls back home. He had grown up in the south, where one on one scraps in the schoolyard weren't uncommon. Luckily they were often enough broken up by a nearby teacher, or if you were off campus, someone's relative was bound to be close by. Candon didn't have that luxury in New York. Here, the numbers weren't so nice, and he had no doubt that any calls he might make for help would go unheard, and worse, would make his attackers angrier.

Candon kept quiet as they led him into the midnight alley.

They stopped a good way into the darkness. Candon had to adjust his eyes in the shadows, the streetlight being a ways away. The glow of the moonlight was on his side, shining down in full moon force, aiding him in his optical adjustment.

"You got any money buddy?" The freaky one asked him. _Then again_, Candon noted, _they're all freaky lookin_.

"No. Not on me." Candon lied. Maybe… just maybe they were dumb enough to believe his fib.

"He's lyin." Another said.

_Damn_.

"Well then boys, why don't we rough him up a bit? That should teach him, eh? For _**lookin**_ for trouble and lyin'." He repeatedly (and highly clichéd) smashed his fist into the palm of the opposing hand. Smirking, the group inched closer and closer, all the while two held him from behind.

In a moment of fear induced insanity, Candon wondered if they were going to take turns like good little boys.

"Now just hold still and we'll make this as painful as possible." _Good God, are these guys really __**that**__ cheesy?_

The first fist came in contact with his stomach, sending a vibrant shock unto his whole body. Candon coughed, gasping for the air that had escaped him. Relief eluded him as another hit connected with his face, pounding into his right cheek. _Tha's gonna leave a nasty bruise in the mornin'_.

"You know… if you scream, they say it doesn't hurt so much." Another jested before him, sending another hit into his chest.

Candon screamed. As loud as he could.

"Still hurts. You want me to try again?" Candon couldn't laugh at his own joke.

"Looks like we got a real comedian here." Another hit him hard.

"You know you boys shouldn't be playing games like this." A new voice was heard from where Candon judged to be in the deeper shadows.

The group of bullying thugs turned toward the darkness, squinting their eyes to try and make out a form. They failed in their attempt, the passing clouds covering the moonlight at a fastened pace. It was as if the covering clouds were in adjunct with the hidden figure, keeping a stealthy presence.

"Didn't we take care of this group last week?" Another voice seemed to resonate from the same area.

"I don't think the lesson got through last time guys." Yet another voice could be heard.

Candon was worried – worried and dazed. Hopefully this group of newcomers was there to save him from his torture. But with his luck, they could be there to aid the group of miscreants who were already beating the tar out of him.

"Who's there?" The first thug called out, but none answered him.

The group was getting antsy. It was true, they had been taken out the week before by what had seemed to be pure nothingness. But nothingness they weren't, and several of them had lasting bruises to remind them.

"Here's the deal. Drop the dude and move." The shadow spoke again in a fourth voice.

The thugs seemed to weigh their options for a moment. A few of them took off running, only to be knocked down by an unknown force as they crossed through the shadows.

"Just… Just let us go and we'll… we'll leave 'im alone…" The thug dropped his hold on Candon's left arm, as did the one to his right. Candon slumped straight to the ground in pain, clutching his stomach, yet still looking round the darkness for any sign of the voices' figures.

"We didn't' say nothin' bout letting you guys go." The multiple voiced shadow announced. "Now prepare for a poundin'."

The moon was thus fully covered by the darkening clouds. Candon watched as mere outlines jumped forth from the shadows, taking down his captors in what seemed a matter of seconds. His hazed mind tried to follow the pace of the three? Four? Seven heroes? Candon couldn't know for sure… but somewhere in the depths of his mind, past the parts that screamed _Holy Shit… my stomach hurts like Hell_…, he was much relieved and very grateful for this turn of events.

A pair of glowing eyes appeared before him.

And Candon lost the contents of his stomach.

"You alright there dude?" the eyes seemed to ask.

Somewhere between the time his eyes rolled back in his head and the time he hit the ground, Candon thought to himself…

_Turtle_…

Then, of course, all went black.


	2. Baseball

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Two – Baseball

By R. R. Ten'ou

beta-ed by StarNikuki

"Ugh. I need caffeine…"

"Candon! You're awake." He could hear his sister's irritating voice from across the room. Or at least it was irritating according to the major headache that had him semi-incapacitated.

"I'm awake. What happened?" he opened one eye, taking notice of his current position on the couch. He wasn't sure if the pain felt in his side was from the beating he took previously… or the shoddy state of the evil, _**evil**_ piece of furniture.

Like the first wave of damned morning light coming through the curtains that you'd swear if it was solid, you'd kick the shit out of it, Moose appeared over his line of vision. Her sparkling smile and perky blonde hair did nothing short of annoying the hurting Candon. "Get in a fight?" she asked, mirth apparent.

"Is it that funny? We're in New York." Candon grumbled, sat up, and waved a hand in a sad attempt to bat his sister away.

"Yes. But you were the one who was all 'We have to be careful! I don't want you going out alone'!" Moose smiled. "S'just ironic, tha's all."

"I can't believe you! I could have died!"

"Oh please." Moose threw a bottle of pain-killer in his lap and shoved a glass of water in his face. "You don't even have a concussion. I checked."

Candon sighed, opening the bottle and downing a good three or four pills and taking a swig of water from the proffered glass. From his beloved sister, he knew he would get no sympathy. From whence, he decided maybe telling her the tale of his misfortune would allot him at least an 'awwwww' if nothing else.

"It was really strange, come to think of it." He began his tale. "There were about five or six of them. I really can't remember."

"Five or six baddies?" Moose asked, taking the seat next to Candon.

"No. Five or six old ladies." Candon replied, his voice dripping with usually unused sarcasm.

"Keep on. And ditch the remarks. They don't suit you." Moose took it upon herself to check the bruise coloring her brother's face.

"Ouch! Don't poke!" Candon whined. "There were six or seven thugs. They beat me a good one… I mean, you can't blame me for taking it. I was outnumbered. Never been in a fight like that."

"Still shoulda done somethin'." Moose mumbled.

"No. That's what they always say… but this isn't like in the movies Moose. It's dangerous. Better to give them what they want and hopefully you'll be alive at the end of the encounter." Candon admonished, always the realist. "Anywho… they walloped me a good one. But then someone stopped 'em."

"Someone stopped 'em?" Moose asked, eyeing him warily.

"Yeah. Someone… or something. Moose… I think I saw a turtle. A giant turtle." Candon looked as though he had recovered a long lost memory, something that had eluded him till this point.

"A turtle?"

"A giant, walking, talking turtle." Candon went on. "But there had to be more of them! There was more than one voice."

"And how many turtles were there?" Moose wanted to laugh. Sure, she read the Weekly World News regularly enough – but just for a laugh. She never would have thought her brother would be spouting off that kind of crap, being the nitpick he was.

"At least five… or maybe seven!" he held up his hand as if counting his fingers would lead to an answer.

"Right. Yeah. Listen Candon, bro. I think one of them thugs hit you pretty hard." Moose went on. "Maybe you should just go take a nice hot shower… and when you get out we'll eat an early supper. I gots good news anyway."

Candon didn't reply, still thinking about his supposed turtle discovery. He stood, a little wobbly at first, but eventually still made his way into the tiny bathroom to shower.

---------------------------------------

Candon felt surprisingly refreshed. Though he still hurt all over, and the hot water had stung the hell out of the forming bruise on his cheek, he felt much better – much more alert than he previously had. After going into his room and changing into some comfortable layabout clothes, he romped back into the front room in pursuit of something to do.

Candon heard an upbeat humming noise and looked up to see dear little Moose skipping around the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers, and setting the table. Moose was a failure at many things, but lucky for him, cooking was not one of them.

"Smells wonderful. What's on the menu tonight?" Candon took a long drawl of the pleasant aroma.

"Baked chicken and smashed potatoes."

Candon stopped abruptly when he saw the table and thought for a moment that maybe his headache had developed into something more severe. "Am I seeing in double, or is there an extra plate setting at the table?"

Moose smirked and turned around to set the bowl of potatoes on the table. "It's for your imaginary friends – the seven or so turtles that saved your life. But our food budget is stretched tight so they're all gonna have ta share a plate and a biscuit."

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for that one little sister." Candon grimaced. He took a seat at the table, opposite Moose.

"Sure thing bro. But like I mentioned earlier, I gots good news." Moose talked through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Oh yeah?" This couldn't be good. Moose had been out all night the day previous. Although Candon didn't know exactly when he got attacked last night, he had been sleeping till two in the afternoon. Glancing at the stove clock and noting it three on the dot, he knew whatever news Moose had gathered in half a day, well… it couldn't be 'good' as she promised.

"I got a job!" _Oh God_.

"At a department store." _Just what the populace needs…_

"They hired me right on the spot!" _They must have been desperate_.

"And I start the training tonight." _What?!_

Candon near about choked on his potatoes. Luckily for him, smashed potatoes aren't exactly solid. As he coughed their way back up, Moose stood and rounded the rounded table to smack her brother on the back.

"I'm ok! I'm ok!" he snuggered out, waving Moose away.

"What was that all about? I thought you'd be happy to hear I got a job." Moose pouted, taking her seat again.

Candon gulped down an entire glass of water in merely five seconds. "I am! But couldn't you request different hours?"

"You're worrying too much again." Moose countered. She poked around her chicken with her fork, not really into eating anything at the moment.

"And for good reason!" Candon pointed at the forming bruise on his face. "This coulda been you!"

"And if it had been, those baddies woulda been down long before your imaginary turtles showed up!" her voice was raised to extremes.

"Moose, I'm telling ya. You don't need to be out so late. This is a dangerous area." Candon finished, looking down and rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. He'd made his argument… and it was unlikely that Moose would acquiesce.

Moose leapt from her seat in a humph. "I'm goin' to work an' that's final!" she stomped to her bedroom and slammed the door closed.

"Guess it's my turn to do the dishes…" Candon muttered in defeat.

----------------------------------------------

Indeed, Moose was not one for listening to reason. She had snuck out that night, not that she actually had to have permission to leave; rather she didn't want to run into her brother and another one of his lectures on the dangers of life.

Moose went to work.

Got along well with the manager.

Had even flirted with a few boyfriends of potential customers.

And had played with the laser in the scan gun.

All in all, Moose's first night on the job was relatively the awesomeness.

That is… until she went trekking for home.

The night air was cool and clear, uniquely different from the hot, humid air of her native Florida. It suited Moose in her need of new pace, a new place. The nighttime atmosphere, which she loved the most, served to distract.

The cool bottle of V8 she held didn't hurt to rectify the situation either…

Skipping down the cracked sidewalk three more blocks to the apartment building, Moose was apprehended by a shocking voice. Turning her head a mere forty-eight degrees to the left, she saw them – a group of six dirty, slummish delinquents surrounding a small child – a boy – of about six or seven. He looked downright frightened, lying half on the sidewalk, staring up at the thugs, who were about twice, or even thrice his size.

"Step away from the child." Moose commanded in an authoritative tone. The kid looked up at her with large, hopeful eyes. Moose knew she had to save him.

"Well boys… look what we got here." One of the baddies sneered in her direction, causing all heads to turn her way.

"Don't be shy, pretty girl." The tallest thug sneered at Moose, cracking his knuckles and edging ever so closer.

Moose smirked. "I'll scream. And I have a pretty loud set a' pipes." She warned in advance.

"We're lookin' forward to it." Another smiled a sickening smile.

Moose backed up even further, slowly making her way into the alley, careful not to make any sudden movements. Her offenders were following her into the alley, and away from the child, who was still half on the ground. The back of her foot brushed up against something – a discarded two-by-four. It was then that Moose remembered the words of her father – "If all else fails, grab something hard and swing away!" In one staggering motion, Moose took up the lone board and went to swingin' it at the thugs.

Nobody could have known what had gotten into Moose at that very moment. She was known by all to be a klutz, a graceless being, with more face-vaults than an exasperated… well, needless to say she fell down a lot.

"You… dumbass… mother… fuckers…" Moose shouted in between hits.

Left and right she swung the miraculously placed piece of board, calling out in a kind of high-pitched battle cry. For Moose, it would have only gotten better had there been a few rusty nails tacked to the end.

And those idiots… the ones that didn't move hastily out of her way, were thrown to the ground, fragments of wood embedded in their faces.

"Damn you… fuckin broad!" one shouted after the board made contact with his side.

They got back up of course, angry as hell that a small, defenseless woman had taken them down. But that was alright for Moose – she would keep swingin' all night long if she had to.

Luckily for them – she didn't. Her board snapped in half against the arm of one of her offenders. Moose stared at it in shock, wondering what in the world she would do now. The six all stood again, smirking at her misfortune as the wooden pieces fell to the concrete below her.

And that's when _**he**_ showed up.

One second he wasn't there, the next, he was shoving a baseball bat into her empty hands. "Swing away kid."

Moose nodded at the hockey mask-masked man. She had no clue where he came from… or what he was doing there. But obviously anyone handing Moose a potentially (in her hands, at least) deadly weapon had to be an ally, right? Maybe?

But that was all she needed. Moose continued her favorite new pastime – thug bashing. This time around she was able to strike harder, having a more sturdy weapon in her hands instead of the probably water-damaged piece of board.

Unnoticed by Moose, the stranger, next to her, pulled a hockey stick out of the golf bag carted on his back.

"Looks like I get to play with you three." He said to the three baddies before him. "Lucky you."

They went down fast… the baddies, that is. They were hit, fwapped, smacked, and sent flying into the pavement. Only so many times could they get back up and act persistent.

_**Five**_ more standing. Moose swung at one man's side, crashing him to the ground.

_**Four**_ more limping. The masked man slammed one with the end of the hockey stick.

_**Three**_ more wobbling. Hockey mask punched him; suffice it to say, the thug found it better off for everyone if he just stayed on the ground.

_**Two**_ more gasping. Moose ducked a hit and used the bat as leverage to pull the man's feet out from under him.

_**One**_ more conscious. Moose sighed tiredly as she watched her masked hero take out the last crook.

"Whoosh." Moose exasperatedly said. "Finished. Thanks for the help." She said to Mr. Mask.

"You're pretty good with that." He motioned to the bat she held.

"Swing first, swing hard." Moose replied, holding the bat out for him to take.

"You know… I asked the agency for a sidekick… you're definitely not what I had in mind." He joked. He took the bat she held and swung it back into the golf bag on his back.

"Oooo. That sounds like fun!" Moose replied with much enthusiasm.

"Kid… you realize I was joking? You didn't hit your head, did you?" He was taken aback for a moment.

"No, I didn't hit my head. But seriously, I don't know my way around here." Moose replied. "And I have a hunch this is gonna be more than a one-night job."

"Correction: this was a one-night job for you." Mr. Mask went on.

"No! I can handle it!" she determinately tried, waving her left hand in the air. "I _**gotta**_ do this! I… the boy!"

"You need to worry about takin' care of yourself," he motioned to her hands. "And what boy? I don't see no boy anywhere around here."

"He must have ran away… I hope he's alright…" She looked to her palms, which were bleeding and stapled full of wood fragments. "Damn…"

When she looked back up, the masked man was gone.


	3. Pavement

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Three – Pavement

By R. R. Ten'ou

beta-ed by StarNikuki

"Moose… where are you?" Candon sighed impatiently.

He stayed up all night; and every other night that month.

It happened like clockwork. At least a good four out of the seven days of the week, Moose would stay out all night long and Candon stayed up into all hours of the morning waiting for her to get home. Unfortunately for the worrisome Candon, Moose usually never came home… at least not until around five in the morning – on a good day.

For the better part of a month he'd put up with it, asking Moose where she'd been and getting no reply. Moose shrugged off his questions and wearisome lectures for the most part. Only occasionally did she shout back, usually sounding something like "Mind your own business!"

But he was just worried.

They didn't know anybody in New York yet… so there was really no reason for Moose to be gone all night. That is, unless she was up to something… but what?

_Why don't you go out and look for her?_

And so that's what he did. On a Tuesday at four o'clock in the morning, just some two odd hours until sunrise, Candon went scouring the neighborhood streets for his sister.

Peering from alley to alley, Candon made his way down the block, being as cautious as he could not to attract any unwanted attention.

The streetlights would be turning off in a few hours, sunrise being just around the corner. Then people would be getting up, traffic would be erratic, children would be off to school, and noise would fill the city. To the inhabitants of the local neighborhood, it would be just another day. But Candon knew the dangers of the night – or so he thought. He'd experienced it first hand, and was quite sure that particular memory was not the worst the city had to offer. He prayed for daylight.

He'd been out for twenty minutes as it were, and as he had the night a week ago, Candon suddenly felt a chill of fear. He knew, deep inside, that something bad was going to happen. He only hoped whatever it was, it wouldn't include him.

Going a bit further down his current location, Candon saw a welcomed sight – a police car was parked just down the block. Imagining a bright end to this early morning, Candon jogged his way to the car; and the police officer, having noticed him, got out, his eyes on Candon and one hand on the gun he carried.

"Can I help you?" the policeman asked contritely. He was an older cop – probably way past his prime. His undersized shirt half failed to hide his protruding gut and was covered in what could be grease stains from the – probably – large number of fast food portions he'd consumed.

Candon sighed a breath of relief. "Yes. I'm looking for my sister. She's been missing all night."

"Just one night eh?" the cop looked almost disinterested. "What was she doing when you last saw her?"

Candon scratched the top of his head in thought. "She was going to work earlier this past evening. But she was supposed to have gotten off by ten."

"Can't help you then son. Go home and get some rest. If she doesn't come home within two days, you can file a missing persons' report at the station." The cop grumbled out. Easing up a bit, he took the opportunity to lean up against the side of his car as if he were waiting for something.

"Hey Bill." Candon turned around to face a younger cop. "What's the problem here?"

The younger cop handed a cup of store-bought coffee to the older cop, who replied. "Mind it rookie. Just a boy who's lost his sister."

"Oh? When did you last see her?" the younger cop asked Candon, taking a sip of his own coffee. This younger officer was thin – almost thinner than Candon – and he was short too. Looked like a whiney little fellow, but Candon refused to judge him based on appearances alone. This new cop just might be the one to help him find his sister.

"Yesterday. Said he saw her going to work." The older cop answered for Candon.

"That's right." Candon affirmed. Maybe this younger cop would help him where the other had brushed him off.

"Well, should we start patrolling the area then boss?" the younger cop asked his superior.

"I told him to go file a missing person's report in two days." The cop replied gruffly. "Besides, if she really is missing, there's not much we can do in this neighborhood."

"WHAT?" Candon roared. "I just told you my sister is gone! Who knows what she could have gotten herself into! She might be dead!"

"Calm down. Go home." The older cop commanded.

"Wait…" the younger spoke. "How often does your sister go out this late at night?"

Candon was tired of this shit. "Every other night at least." He mumbled.

"Prostitution." The younger cop spoke sideways to the older cop.

"My sister is not a prostitute!" Candon shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

"Face it kid. That job a' hers probably ain't cleanin' houses if she keeps stayin out this late." The older cop finished. "Now go home before you get yerself into trouble."

"Fine! I thought you could help. You're supposed to help! But nooo… that would be asking too much!" Candon stomped away in the opposite direction. His sister would never do anything of the sort, he knew it. She was too good for that… a little ditzy sometimes, but way too good for something like that.

He went walking away at an abhorrently fast pace down the block, until he turned back and the police car was no longer visible.

_Probably drove away so I couldn't __**bother**__ them anymore_.

A few more moments of walking down his current path, Candon was stopped dead in his tracks. No, he wasn't literally dead. Just frozen in shock at the sound he heard.

Someone screamed. More importantly – a _**woman**_ screamed.

_It's Moose! I know it is!_

Candon took off at full speed to the sound of the frightened screams. Her piercing voice continued and Candon silently wondered if the cops from before might have heard it.

_If they did, they're probably ignoring it._

What he saw when he reached that particular alley was nothing short of unexpected. The screaming victim was there – but she wasn't Moose.

_Thank God it's not Moose._

It was only one man; one single, solitary man, holding a knife, standing over a helpless middle-aged woman, clutching her handbag on the ground.

But when Candon saw her face – scared, terrified even – he knew he had to do something. He _**wanted**_ to do something to help her. But his body wouldn't move. His legs were numb… his arms equally so.

_But I have to do something!_

What if she was somebody's sister? That could have just as easily been Moose in her place, cowering in the alleyway before the knife-wielding felon. Yes. Yes, he would do something. He would leap out from behind the dumpster, calling attention away from the woman so maybe – just maybe she could escape.

_Alright Candon; Move!_

But still, his body refused to cooperate. He was like a child taking medicine… he knew he should get it done and over with in one swift motion, but every time the spoon came near his lips, he would chicken out.

_Go Candon!_

Again he didn't move.

_You have to do this!_

The man neared closer to the frightened woman, bringing the knife closer and closer to her neck.

_Go!_

A noise in the corner brought all attention away from the scene at present. Both the man and the woman, and Candon looked to the corner which shone a cat – a harmless stray that had knocked a can out of its way.

_Now!_

Candon leapt forward.

The criminal looked up in surprise; his eyes widened in terror.

The woman still held the same expression of shock as her gaze lifted up and saw him running toward her.

Candon could do this! He could hold the guy and she could run away! He could save the day! He could… get knocked back onto his ass by some unknown force.

"Like sorry dude… you must have the worst luck ever." Candon looked up from where he sat on the pavement. _A turtle… I knew it! _Two seconds later, a hard object rammed into the side of his head. Candon slumped to the ground, totally unconscious.

-----------------------------------------

"Candon! Wake up!" he could hear her voice, safe and sound.

"Get yer lazy ass up! You got a nasty bump… you need to stay awake!" she was shaking him. He tried to yell for her to stop… _just let me sleep_… but nothing came out.

"Moose! You're back!" Candon leapt up on the couch into a sitting position. As soon as he executed the action, he regretted it, his head swarming and swirling inside. Quickly as he moved up, he fell back down again with a moan.

"Yeah. I'm back. I had to work late." She protested any further movement.

"Till four in the morning?!" he raved, his hand clutching as his temple.

"You… you need to rest… just don't go to sleep." Moose not so subtly tried to change the subject.

"No Moose!" Candon protested, still lying still. "You can't keep making me worry like this."

Moose, who was sitting by the couch on the floor, at her brother's side, sighed. "Then don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." She was getting defensive, same as always.

"But they might get you Moose. I might lose you." Candon went for the sentimental approach. Ah, sibling manipulation at its best. It didn't work.

Moose rolled her eyes. "Who? Your imaginary turtles?"

"S'not funny Moose. I saw one again tonight. And it spoke like a surfer." Candon spoke. His headache was almost deafening, but he had to make his points known. Both siblings were stubborn in that regard. "When I went to save that lady… one jumped me and knocked me out."

"Right Candon. And I was abducted by aliens, who sold me to Bigfoot. From there I traveled out of state in his Circus o' Freaks, busted my way out and was saved by leprechauns who came over with the Irish immigrants way back in the day. Although that would be more believable than a surfer turtle in New York." Moose smiled at her own antics.

"You never take me seriously! There's some scary shit out there! And not everyone will help you if you get hurt." Candon went on, his voice growing softer and softer.

Moose adamantly countered in her own unusually aggressive tone – "There are more people willing to help than you know."


	4. Fragment

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Four – Fragment

By R. R. Ten'ou

Beta-ed by StarNikuki

"See you later Pauline!" Moose waved to her manager as she exited the department store.

A month went by from the time she had last seen _**him**_ – the masked man, as well as the little boy she'd saved. She'd spent the entire time working and pretending by her brother's standards, that she was keeping as safe as possible within the confines of their apartment. Phase Candon out a little – make him think she was taking his advice and staying out of trouble. That way she could do what she wanted without him constantly hovering over her. That way, Moose could sneak out every night after her brother's attention had waned.

He'd scared her that night, a few weeks ago. She'd come home to an empty front room, taking Candon to be in his room, asleep. She'd only been in the bathroom five minutes, and when she came out, there he was, unconscious on the couch and a lump the size of Texas on his head. Even with that image etched into her mind, she strengthened her resolve to be out on the streets, doing what she could.

Even still – the eyes of that little boy haunted her mind far more, and she knew she had to be out there – to save him.

So every night Moose went out looking for trouble.

Her efforts led her all around a one mile radius for hours just wandering. Hours went by and nothing happened. The streets were unusually quieted under the slight chill of autumnal air. Occasionally, she'd save a cat from a single tree, the kind that grows within the metal fencing. She'd removed a piece of rusted metal from the sidewalk, incase some unsuspecting passerby should come across it and get hurt, as well as performing other various tasks of insignificant value.

Most of all, Moose wandered around with eyes and ears wide open, looking for any sign of trouble, as well as for her masked hero. Ducking from cover to cover, she ridiculously slunk around the shadows humming an ominous tune.

It was one o'clock in the morning when Moose opted maybe going back home to sleep. If anything hadn't happened by now then chances are, noting would. Boy was she ever wrong.

Attempting to hide behind the streetlight on South Camellia, Moose poked her head into the light-path the light was emitting.

"Go home kid." She looked up and there he was, perched on the fire escape some two stories up.

"No. I been lookin' for you for a while now." she replied in all seriousness. "I want to do this."

"You don't know what you're getting into." The masked man repeated his point. "It's dangerous out here."

"You don't understand!" she went on. "I _**want**_ to do this. I have to do this."

"You'd go out and do this even if I said 'no'. Wouldn't you?" he asked as she took a step forward.

"Yes." Moose smiled. "That's what I've been doing."

"That just figures!" he sighed. "Then I guess I might as well keep an eye on ya. Make sure you don't do something TOO stupid."

"You can call me Moose. Everyone else does." she extended a hand to the masked man before her, though he was too high up to take it.

"Casey Jones at your service." He replied, ignoring the proffered hand. "How bout we get out of here before someone else finds us first?"

"Or how about we take care of them first?" Moose asked him from her spot beside the lamppost.

"Who?" Casey was confused. There was nobody else in the alley – save for himself and Moose.

"The guys behind me." Moose spoke, her voice growing quieter with each syllable. "They're quite a few feet away… but I can hear them."

"Maybe it's just an old lady and her cat?" Casey tried in vain.

"I'm not that stupid… and they're not that quiet." Moose retorted.

"Shit. Don't turn around kid. Just walk into the alley." Moose did as she was told and ventured closer into the alley. As she walked farther in, she heard a rustling in the shadows – a movement that could only be heard. Taking her mind off the dangers behind her, she wandered forward in hopes to see the hidden person.

"You…" It was the child again – the very same boy from before.

"Oi girlie!" she heard one of the bad men call from around the corner.

"Stay here, alright? I'll protect you." Moose smiled gently at the boy, and at his hopeful nod, she turned around.

Casey stayed on the fire escape high above, sure that whoever was targeting Moose, they wouldn't see him. He slunk further back onto the railing, keeping to the shadow raised from the neighboring building. "Kid! Moose! Who are you talking to?" he asked her, never taking his eyes from the entrance of the alley.

"We know you came back here sweetheart." Moose heard one of them from around the corner. "We've got plenty a' money for ya. We'll pay good."

"I'm not a prostitute!" Moose yelled before she even saw them. How dare they insult her like that? She wasn't dressed skimpily… wearing a tee and a pair of worn out blue jeans. Nope. She was the epitome of dress-down.

Moose was angry. So angry that when they came round the bend, dressed in their cheap business suits and reeking of alcohol, she picked up the first piece of debris she could find and went to swinging.

You guessed it – a piece of splintered board.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold still kid!"

Her hands hurt like hell. Slivers of needled wood had engraved themselves a nice vacation spot in her palm. At the time she hadn't noticed what a grip she was wielding on the ditched board as she swung away at the group of now unconscious assholes – knocked out by Casey before she could get to them.

Luckily for Moose, Casey was good with a pair of tweezers and digging out pieces of ouchie material.

"You realize this wouldn't take so long if you'd just hold still, right?" Casey complained, holding her right hand under the lamplight and working away at the offending material.

"Yes… but it's an owie!" Moose half whined, mostly in part to annoy him. "Besides. I'm allowed to be the annoying sidekick."

"No yer not." Casey finished with the right hand and moved on to the left.

The left hand wasn't nearly as bad as the right had been – Moose being right handed had caused that hand to take on a fiercer grip on the piece of wood.

They were seated before a makeshift table – on its last leg, with a lamp shining down on the work at hand. Moose let her eyes roam the expanse of the tiny apartment. It was smaller – if possible, than hers and Candon's place, and much, much messier.

A single blue couch sat against the wall opposite them, looking seriously lonely and pout-ish against the contents of the room. Dirty clothes and empty pizza boxes littered the entirety of the short table in front of the couch. The floor held random sports equipment and about four dirt-old TVs in different sizes in the farthest corner. All in all, it was typically male.

"S' getting late…" Moose announced, her voice getting higher with each syllable. "An I still gotta find that little boy… make sure he's alright…"

"What little boy? I didn't see no little boy around." Casey looked confused.

"He was in the shadows. A' course you couldn't see him." Moose explained. "But when I looked for him after all them guys had been dealt with – he was gone."

"Are you sure he was there? I didn't see anyone run out of the alley… and there was only one way in or out."

"He was there. I saw him with my own eyes. He musta run out during all the fighting. I hope he's alright."

"Me too."

"Hey! That hurts!" she felt a sharp pain in the palm of her hand and tugged it backward quickly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who told you to take hold a' that board an' get a grip full a' splinters. There was a very nice metal pipe nearby… but did you take it? Noooo…" Casey continued.

"Ah'm only sayin'." Moose winced both at the remark, and the pain being inflicted upon her poor hand. "Besides! Where were you? Up on that fire escape watchin!"

"Just who was it who took care of them guys for ya?" Casey mumbled. "Don't go getting a big head or anything, just cause I let ya hit one."

"Sure." Moose laughed.

"You might as well stay here tonight. You can crash on the couch." Casey went on, carefully digging away at the offending material.

"Can't. Gotta get home." Moose replied.

"Listen kid. It's late. You're tired and in no condition to be running the streets of New York on your own. And I'm too tired to take ya." Casey looked up. "Don't tell me you got a curfew or somethin'."

"Har har. I'll have you know I've been on my own for the past three years." Moose laughed. "And I can take care of myself." She added as an afterthought.

"Kid. If you're gonna do this, you're gonna do it right. You're the sidekick and I'm… I'm… well, I'm the boss." Casey explained. "You'll crash on the couch, and you can go home however early you want to in the morning. I don't care."

"Fine, fine. I _**am**_ about to fall asleep." Moose acquiesced.

After about two more minutes of fragment-digging Moose started up again, half trying to keep herself awake, half trying to keep her mind off the tiny flicks in her palm. "You're nothing like I pictured you."

"And how was that?"

Moose pouted. She hadn't expected having to give an explanation. "I don't know… a hero?"

"Kid, I'm no hero. So you can just forget thinking' like that." Casey reprimanded. His eyes never left her hands as he continued his work.

"So, what _**is**_ yer story?" she asked Casey.

"No story kid." Casey half laughed. "Just tired a' the sorry punks around here roamin' around an' causin' trouble."

"So what? You're some kinda vigilante?" Moose asked, interest queried.

"Nah. Nothin' that serious. Just kickin' some ass." Casey replied. "What's with the forty questions?"

"Just curious…" Moose mumbled.

"That's done. Sit still." Casey repeated. Sure enough, her hands were free of wooden debris, although the scratches were all the more apparent. She watched as Casey got up from the table. "Gotta get somethin'." He walked out of sight, into an adjoining room.

Moose took the opportunity to look around again. By nature she was very inquisitive and couldn't resist. The tiny apartment sported a kitchen in the same vicinity of the front room – no distinct walls separating them. There were no general appliances out and about, no food stuffs other than the empty pizza boxes, and no hominess at all, making Moose wonder how often, if ever, Casey was actually at home.

Staring at the only window over the kitchen counter, Moose thought she saw something on the fire escape. Whatever it was, it was there one moment and gone the next. Moose blinked in confusion and continued staring at the open window.

"Does rubbing alcohol have an expiration date?" Casey asked, coming back out of the adjoining room, shaking Moose from her ponderings.

Moose shrugged. "No… but I think I just saw something at the window…"

"What? Oh hell…" Casey stalked the few feet to the window and unceremoniously stuck his head out, whispering – like a freight train – at something. "No. Go home Raph… I've already gone… No… April doesn't know…"

Moose tried to listen intently, but only caught a few phrases and sighed.

Casey closed the window and walked the short distance back to Moose, still carrying the bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Who's Raph?" Moose asked.

"Raph?... Uh… oh! He's a cat that lives on the fire escape… yeah… always begging for pizza." Casey laughed hesitantly. He sat back down next to Moose, opening the bottle of noxious liquid. "You know this is going to sting like hell, right?"

"I know. I can handle it." Moose said in all braveness.

Casey poured the alcohol onto a clean blue rag – probably the only one in the entire apartment – and dabbed at both of Moose's hands, of which were both laid out face up on the table for easy access.

"Awwwwwgh!" Moose shouted, jumping to her feet and blowing on her burning hands. "That hurts dammit!"

Another five minutes and her hands were bandaged up nice and snug – courtesy of Casey Jones.

Just to let you all know... I've already finished this story, so you don't have to worry about starting a story that's never gonna be finished. I'm posting them as I finish editing them for the third (and hopefully final) time.


	5. Shock

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Note: Technically... I'm not supposed to do this. I don't think anyway. Some of you may have noticed that past chapters lacked a division between scene changes. Thanks to some very helpful reviews from Reinbeauchaser, all is fixed. On that note, thanks ever so much to all the wonderful reviews I got everyone!

Capricious

Chapter Five – Shock

By R. R. Ten'ou

Beta-ed by StarNikuki

"Damn it. This is the sixth time in two weeks!" It was true. Weeks had gone by and Moose was still out every other night until the crack of dawn. Candon was tired of it.

So he came up with a rather ingenious idea to foil her fun. Instead of blindly searching the streets when he knew she'd be out, he'd follow her. Yes. Candon would sneak behind his sister, keeping a few yards back until she reached whatever destination she was habitually frequenting. Hopefully this time he wouldn't get beat up by a group of human-sized turtles again.

"Damn turtles..." Candon winced to himself.

He'd come to the department store Moose worked at just before she'd gotten off work. Candon had sat waiting across the street, behind a conveniently parked car for a good twenty minutes before he'd seen his baby sister come out.

"Now where are you goin' Moose?" he asked himself quietly.

Candon knew he had to do this himself. It was obvious from his last journey that the police were going to be of no aid. Half of him understood their plight. The police probably got thousands of calls a day in alleged kidnappings and missing people. But the other half of him was purely angry at their lack of concern.

_Back on track Candon._

Moose was standing outside the double door entrance of the building while talking to an older lady, who was locking up. Could it be one of her co-workers was getting her into trouble? After all… this whole mess started the night she got a job.

_Nah. That's probably just her manager._

Or maybe she'd seen something she wasn't supposed to? And some gang was holding her in their debt so they wouldn't kill her. He'd seen stories like that plenty of times on those crime dramas Moose loved so much.

_Can't be. Moose would have gone straight to the cops._

Or maybe what that cop said was right? Maybe Moose really was selling off her body. Lord knows, they'd needed the extra cash. Moose couldn't keep up the rent on her own… and their savings were fast running out. Who knows what Moose would resort to before she'd be shipped off back south – back home.

And Moose didn't need to go back home – not after the accident.

_I need to get a job._

No. No. Moose wouldn't do something like that. She was a good girl, right?

_Never mind that. She's on the move again._

True enough, Moose waved an adieu to the older lady and began her nightly pilgrimage. Down the block she pathed and turned the corner at Camellia. Keeping low, Candon edged his way across the deserted street and nosed his way to the corner of which Moose had turned. Peering around, he saw her small form half skipping merrily down the sidewalk, not a care in the world. Or so it appeared.

Candon smiled at his fortune. Littering Camellia were several postal boxes, small, solid trash bins, and a few cars that he could deftly hide behind as he tracked her. Letting her skip a few yards ahead, he moved behind one of the postal boxes, peeking around it to make sure she hadn't noticed.

He moved just so for another few blocks until Moose came to the intersection at Rose. As soon as she hit the corner, she ceased skipping. Moose looked back behind her, and then her front way, and then her sides. She was being cautious. That was good, right?

When she did pick the pace back up, she stuck more closely to the lines of the inner sidewalk, moving slowly – moving precautiously. She moved around the corner and Candon hurried to the place she had just occupied.

Candon ducked behind the corner. Hopefully Moose was just as non-observant as she had always been. Yup. She looked around quizzically, attempting to look serious about hiding her newfound pastime. She never saw Candon peering around the side of the building.

_I'm not losing her. _

Traipsing around the building, following Moose's lead, Candon tried to keep up, moving as quietly as possible. Now she was simply zig-zagging her way through the alleys, going right, left, left, right, in a maze of darkness.

Then it happened. As she moved around another building Moose disappeared.

Simply vanished.

Without a trace.

And Candon cursed.

_Maybe she went left? Or right?_

Candon was only confusing himself more. In a brimming moment of stubbornness, he'd decided that deep down he knew his sister, and her direction, well enough to track her down. And although he didn't want to admit it, he was wrong.

Since he had no extra sensory perception, or anything of the sort, he couldn't have known that at that moment, some two hours after his initial tracking began, his sister was at least five miles in the opposite direction. But persistence, as it were, kept him going.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Right.

Candon kept turning down the different streets, convinced that he was going in the right direction. In a blind attempt to catch her, he moved at a fast pace through the alleys.

For several minutes he kept up his trek until fatigue caught up with him, making his heart race and his breathing erratic. "I can't keep up like this anymore…"

"Don't worry chum. We'll end your misery soon enough."

Candon turned around.

There, behind him, was the group of thugs that had attacked him on that very first night. Candon mentally cursed himself for his attempts and silently wondered how the hell Moose managed to avoid getting into the trouble he always seemed to find.

_Why's it always me? This has to be a million forms of cliché!_

He grimaced when he noticed the leader was carrying a small handgun – but a gun, nonetheless.

"Back it up buddy." The lead thug waved to the alley behind Candon.

He had no choice but to move back in the directed direction. "I promise God, I'll move away from New York. I knew it was a mistake to come here… and if this is your way of telling me I was right… you're doing a kick ass job of it." Candon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Forget it buddy. I recognize yer face. And yer not getting away." The lead baddie happily, with eyes of vengeance, inched closer to Candon, gun aimed at Candon's forehead. "This is what happens to shit-heads who mess wit' me!"

Candon closed his eyes, tightly, in fear.

_Just shoot me and get it over with…_

But the shot never came. Candon never heard the gun fire.

Instead he heard terrified screams before him. He heard bodies hitting the ground in number. He heard the clatter of a gun thunking against the cold, hard concrete.

Candon opened his eyes.

_I knew it!_

Candon never for a second thought that he had been going crazy, especially not after the second time he had seen one. And he was damned sure that she wasn't currently seeing things that weren't there. They were there! How else could he explain it?

Moving at fast paces that just about defied the laws of physics – and nature in general, were two humanoid-esque ass-kicking turtles. And they were taking out his attackers!

"Like dude! You're back!" Candon looked to his right where a third turtle knelt next to him. Candon gasped as the turtle brought his orange-masked face closer. "You should start carrying around a horseshoe or something. If not for good luck, then to clunk someone over the head with." The turtle brought his hand up and prolongedly poked Candon in the forehead.

"Uh… sure." Candon agreed in a daze.

"Mikey! Would you just bash him unconscious and get yer ass over here?" Candon vaguely heard one of the other turtles shouting.

"Can't Raph!" the turtle, Mikey, answered. "He's already been bashed enough for one month."

"Wha?" Candon was utterly confused. It had been enough to know they were real… but to have one right next to him, talking to him no less, was unbelievable.

"Relax dude." Mikey spoke again. "We're the good guys." He took off to join the other turtles in fighting off the offending party.

Candon watched them with wide eyes. It happened in a whir – the three turtles had the thugs taken care of and tied up with some nearby phone cable from a neighboring dumpster. Before he knew what was going on, the three were standing before him, Mikey extending a hand to help him up.

Candon shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the latest clutter and took the proffered help. "Wha? Who?"

"All answered in time. Let's just get you home first." Candon looked to the purple masked one.

Candon nodded blankly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So dude… What were you doing roaming the streets that late anyway?" Mikey asked Candon.

"You can talk." Candon stated, disregarding Mikey's question.

"Uh yeah. Thought we'd gotten past that part a while back." The purple one spoke.

"Do you uh… have names?" Candon had to sit down. He moved to the couch, away from the three humanoid turtles. He didn't want to look at them – he believed, truly believed, from previous experiences that they were real – yet he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that there were three oversized turtles walking and talking, roaming about his apartment.

"I'm Michelangelo. These are my bros, Donatello and Raphael." Mikey answered, pointing to himself, purple, and red, respectively.

"Uh huh." Candon looked back down at the floor, taking his head in his hands. "This is so not happening…" he said to himself. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Remember the first time I knocked you out? You had a scrap of paper with your address on it in your back pocket." Mikey smiled in obvious amusement and busied himself going through Candon's CD collection.

"You do realize Leo is going to kill us, right?" Donatello announced, his other two brothers investigating Candon's apartment.

"Can it Don. We _**all**_ know what Leo thinks." Raphael replied.

"Yeah. I'd feel bad about klonking him on the head one more time. He's gotta have like second degree brain damage by now." Michelangelo continued. "Besides, he's got Jimmy Buffet CD's! It's totally well worth the trouble."

"Just putting it out there on the table." Don finished.

However, Candon, still in a state of shock was knocked out of his catatonic state by Mike's words. "I'm not in some sort of trouble, am I?"

"Only if you keep lookin' for it." Raph went on. Unlike Michelangelo, who had taken it upon himself to actually go through the contents of the apartment, and his unpacked boxes, the red masked turtle was simply examining the apartment from a standstill. "What are you doin' roamin' the neighborhood so late at night?" he repeated Michelangelo's previous question.

"I'm looking for my sister."

"Has she been kidnapped?" Don voiced, the concern apparent in his voice. Of the three, Candon felt more assured around the purple masked turtle. The other two… well… Raphael looked rather angry and Michelangelo was more interested in pilfering through Candon's CD and DVD collections. These turtles… they were awfully capricious.

"No... She just keeps sneakin' out. And I'm really worried for her. She has a knack for getting into trouble… and after the accident and all…"

"Accident?" Donnie repeated.

"Yeah. She got in a bit of trouble back home…" Candon answered vaguely.

"Dude… You some kind of musician or something?" Mikey interrupted, pointing over to the guitar by the pile of boxes.

"Yeah… sorta. Was in a band back in high school… wait! Did you even hear me? My sister is missing!"

Raphael turned back to Candon, his tone more dangerous by the second. "Correction: She keeps sneakin' out. You leave the lookin' to us."


	6. Cereal

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Six – Cereal

By R. R. Ten'ou

beta-ed by StarNikuki

"I can't believe this…"

"_We need you to promise… really promise that you won't tell anyone about us." Donatello had warned him. "I promise you we're not the bad guys, and we won't hurt you. In turn, just please promise you won't say a word."_

"_Or you'll regret it." Raphael had interjected. _

"_Nobody would believe me anyway… If you promise to find my sister… then I… I promise. I won't tell a soul." _

Candon thought back to the previous night's events over a cold bowl of cereal. "I can't believe this is happening…" he spoke sullenly to the bowl of flakes.

"Can't believe what?" Moose offhandedly asked as she walked out of her bedroom. "And why are you eating cereal for supper?"

"Cause you didn't cook anything. And it's good." Candon pouted. Moose was dressed for work, but he just knew she would be going out afterward. But his mind didn't linger for long. He hoped deep down that the turtles would find her one night and hopefully scare her off her nightly crusades. After all, they had promised. And they wouldn't hurt her, right?

Besides, Candon had an interview that evening with a local auto museum. He had to keep his wits about him.

_And cereal __**is**__ ok at supper!_

"Well, I'm off to work." Moose smiled a strained pleasantry. "I'll be getting in late…"

"Yeah. That's a given." Candon scowled further into his cereal bowl. He was angry and she knew it. No point in trying to hide his disapproval.

Moose ignored her brother's irritated glances. She'd heard enough of it time and time again over the past month. "_**And**_ good luck with your interview." Moose hefted up her lunch bag and left out the door without a further glance at her menacing brother.

Candon leaned forward from where he was slumped on the couch just long enough to deposit his cereal bowl on the coffee table. He sank back into the couch and sighed.

It was going to be another long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The impromptu interview (if it could really be called an interview at all) had gone undeniably well. Candon was now employed as a security guard where he would be making a decent amount of money by watching monitors and making patrols. Now finally he'd be able to help out with the rent and put a little money back into savings. Maybe they could even buy a nicer couch.

"Damn springs are kinkin' me out." Candon grumbled as he popped his neck while fishing through his pocket for the door keys.

Maybe this meant things were turning up for him. He'd gotten a somewhat good job in a matter of minutes (as that was all the interview lasted before the old man who owned the place decided Candon was good enough to work there) and maybe, just maybe his sister would be off the street in as little as a week. He felt giddy, or rather, ecstatic at the turn of events.

His world shattered as he opened the door.

The apartment was dimly lit. Both Candon and Moose made a habit of leaving only the small table lamp next to the blue couch on when he or she was the last to leave. As it was Candon had turned it on earlier before he left. Maybe it didn't help in the way of preventing accidental electrical fires – but coming home to a pitch black apartment was creepy enough.

That night Candon got a double dose of the creepies.

The lamp did little to illuminate the contents of the room, but one, or rather two, things Candon could make out as clear as day were the forms of twin turtles on his couch – one in purple, the other in orange. Or at least that's the colors he'd guessed from the faint light.

He moved quickly to the light switch on the wall to his right. Flipping it on, Candon prayed he wasn't seeing things.

True enough, the fire-escape window was open and Donatello and Michelangelo, if he remembered correctly, were sitting on his couch, looking rather expectantly at him.

"Is this going to become some nightly tradition?" Candon mustered up all his courage. He still wasn't used to dealing with oversized turtles as of yet.

At least the angry one didn't show up this time.

"Not if we can help it." Mikey smiled. "You got anything to eat around here?"

"Mikey…" Don seemed hesitant to warn.

"In the fridge. Help yourself." Candon shrugged. Mikey was already half way to the kitchen. Candon pulled off his winter coat and tossed it to the side before taking a seat on the coffee table. "So, anything up?"

"Like yeah. We came by to ask about your sister. You know… hair color, height, etcetera, etcetera." Mikey rambled from his place at the refrigerator. He immediately emerged with an armload of the makings of a giant sandwich, which he then dumped on the counter and went to work building.

"Weren't there three of you yesterday?" Candon asked, reverting to his previous thought.

"Actually," Mikey went on, still busy with his sandwich crafting. He held up a pickle for effect. "There are four of us in total, dude."

"Mikey!" Don reprimanded softly. "Raph decided not to come. Leonardo doesn't know." And that was all Donatello would say on the subject, though Candon was almost sure there was more he wasn't letting on.

Mikey, on the other hand, didn't quite know why Don was being so secretive. According to his own judgment, Candon seemed an alright guy, if a tad controlling of his little sister. He felt kinda sorry for the girl, wherever she was. He'd lived with three older brothers all his life, and never, ever had they been quite as overprotective as Candon was currently acting. _Then again, I've only known the guy a day! _Mikey smiled and took a giant bite of his sandwich. He left the mess on the counter and made his way back into the living room where he plopped down on the couch next to Don. He took another bite and offered some of it to Donnie.

"How did you know I'd be here alone? Moose could have been here." Candon continued his interrogation.

"We saw you come in. And this place does have windows." Donatello answered hastily, wanting to get back to his reason for being here. He waved away the sandwich offering that Mikey was still holding up.

"More for me, dude. Now, back on subject." Mikey repeated Don's sentiments as he finished up the last of his food in two bites. "And by the way, why were there potato chips in your fridge?"

"No idea. I hate those. With a passion.

"Well then if you don't mind." Mikey spoke in a playful singsong voice and made his way back to the kitchen.

"What was the subject?" Candon hastily answered. He moved to the couch, sitting furthest away from Donatello as he could. Mikey, only a few feet away, plopped down on the carpeted floor with chips cold as ice.

Don and Mikey. Well… Candon supposed it could have been worse. Raphael, who had left Candon feeling rather uneasy, could have stopped by. Or the illusory fourth brother. Candon went pale. He didn't even want to think about what the fourth brother was like.

_Why am I trusting them again?_

That's right. They'd find Moose. They'd scare her as much (or hopefully more) as they had Candon. Then she'd come crying home to big brother and promise never again to venture forth at night.

_Or better yet – she might decide she wants to leave New York altogether!_ That way the pair could move back south where more of the family could look after her, and Candon wouldn't have to worry so much.

"Your sister." Don looked seriously at Candon. "If there's anything you can tell us about her, it'd make this a whole lot easier."

"Right." Candon agreed. "Well… ah… she's about yea high…" he held his hand level with his shoulders. "And has blonde hair…"

"Anything more substantial?" Donatello interrupted. "I mean those are pretty common traits."

"Well how bout you ask the questions and I'll answer best I can? I don't know what kind of information would help you best." Candon offered, the conversation going awkward fast, if not already there. "I… just want to get her safe and sound as soon as possible."

Mikey, across the carpeted room, was smiling through a mouthful of potato chips and silently half wishing he'd had pizza instead. _Or at least pizza flavored chips. _"Then why'd ya move to New York dude? Or a neighborhood like this, rather?"

"Because this is where Moose wanted to go." Candon answered simply. "And my parents thought it'd be good for her to get away after the…"

"After the accident?" Donnie finished for him. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. What kind of an accident are you talking about?"

"It was a year ago… Moose in an accident involving a drunk and a gun. She doesn't remember anything about it. I'd like to keep it that way." Candon explained. "And I don't think her vendetta against New York gangs is going to help matters much."

"You don't want her to remember?" Donnie asked, rather surprised.

"Would you?"

"I suppose not…"

Mikey interrupted yet again, taking everyone's minds off the conversation at hand. "Dude. I'm gonna raid your fridge for a soda, that ok?"

"Uh… sure?" Candon offered weakly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Moose looked tired. She'd yawned all evening. So Casey had decided to call it quits and send her home. It looked like it was going to rain anyway, and while Casey didn't mind the occasional downpour, he was almost certain Moose would complain.

"No more patrolling tonight." He'd said. They'd sat atop various rooftops of what Casey swore were local crime hotspots, but nothing happened that particular night. And that was unusual, because Casey Jones could find trouble like no other. That is, if he wanted to.

"Fine, fine." Moose yawned yet again. "Though I still think we shoulda checked out that sound we heard. Sounded like a couple a' street punks goin at it."

"I told ya I checked up on it!" Casey reminded her. "Was just a couple a' kids playin with an old shoppin' cart. Nothin to worry about." A few moments of silence elapsed before Moose made her way down the fire-escape on which they currently posed.

"G'night Casey." Moose mock saluted before she turned around, walking in the general direction of home.

"Yeah, yeah. G'night kid." Casey called out after her. "And stay outta trouble! I mean it. You go straight home."

"Yeah, yeah." Moose repeated.

Another few minutes of silence passed before Casey decided that Moose was far enough away, out of earshot, to hear. "You take care a' that group Raph?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. Was only four of 'em." The red-masked turtle replied as he moved out of the shadows. "That's her." Raphael concluded aloud.

Casey looked rather bewildered and looking back in Moose's direction became confused. "Yeah… I told ya 'bout the kid. Been keeping an eye on her so's she don't get into any trouble." Casey remained perched on the fire-escape ladder, two stories up.

"But you never said a word 'bout her name bein Moose." Raph continued. "Listen. Her bro, he's really worryin' about her. Thinks she's in some real deep trouble."

Casey relaxed a little. "Yeah. I know. But you gotta understand somethin'. This kid - she's determined. She'd be back on the streets before we knew it, no matter how hard anyone tried to stop her." Casey explained.

"I know. Figured you something planned. S'why I didn't tell the others yet. You gotta tell this kid to go home and stay outta trouble.""

"You think I haven't tried?" Casey laughed. "She's somethin' else."

"Stupid is more like it." Raph remarked.

"Yeah. Something like that. Anyway, she's convinced she can do this. But I figure it'll only be a matter of time before she's 'convinced' she can do somethin' else." Casey finished.

"So you're just gonna wait it out till she gives up?"

"It's all I can think of. You got anything better?" At the silence Casey continued. "Just tell her bro… I don't know. Tell him she's being looked after."


	7. Crush

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Seven – Crush

By R. R. Ten'ou

Beta-ed by StarNikuki

"From now on I'm walking you to and from work."

"You know… In Japan they call him Gojiira… or something to that effect." Moose disregarded his comment, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Both siblings were seated on the lumpy blue couch, a bowl of popcorn between them. Before their planned movie marathon – a collection of random Godzilla movies – began, Candon had pause to check out the headlines on the local news station.

"Did you hear me?" Candon tried again. "There have been reports of several muggings happening all over the area. It's just not safe."

In all reality Candon was quite happy with himself. Changing the channel to the news would surely open her eyes. Even if she didn't believe her brother, the news was undeniable proof.

"We should really buy another couch. This is starting to hurt my bum." Moose went on in an ill fated attempt to change the subject.

"Moose. I don't want you going out alone anymore."

"I think we should go with something in green. It'd match the color of the walls and since we aren't allowed to paint this place…"

"Moose!" Candon finally raised his voice. "Listen to me!"

"Stop it, Candon! I don't need an escort!" Moose shouted just as loud. "You don't get it. So don't even try." She said the last part in a calmer tone.

"I would if you'd just tell me. Are you in some sort of trouble?"

The mood was tense, obvious that their movie night was to be spoiled by yet another argument. It was odd, feeling like this. When they were younger they'd never fought to this degree. Sure, Candon was a smidge overprotective back then… but weren't all older brothers? Still – to Moose, this was going too far.

"No. And what makes you think I'm wandering the streets? I could be at a friend's house for all you know. I could be at a coworker's house, having a soda and watching TV. I could be…" _Out with Casey – the only person who understood. He's… he's incredible. _But she couldn't tell Candon about Casey. No. He'd have a cow.

"Till four in the morning?" Candon interrupted her tirade.

"Sure. Why not? We do live in New York." Moose half lied.

"I don't think so. If you were at a friend's house, it'd be no big deal and thus you'd tell me. But you're not! You're hiding things."

Moose smirked. "And what about those potato chips I left in the fridge? You suddenly change your mind and start loving them?"

"Wha? No…" Candon couldn't quite answer that one.

"Found the bag in the trash this morning. And since I know you wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole… who are you having over?" It was Moose's turn to be quite proud of herself.

"Don't turn this around on me Moose! If you are hanging out with someone, I want to know who it is." Candon argued.

"You see? This is why I haven't told you! You act like a controlling jerk!" Moose started her rant. "You really want to know what I've been doing? Well sit back, cause I'm gonna tell you." Her attitude was evident in her speech.

Candon didn't say a word.

"I've been roaming the streets until all hours taking out worthless thugs with a baseball bat. I've been fighting to help people! And yes, I know pretty damn well just how dangerous it is!" The bowl of popcorn went scattering across the floor, leaving a trail of popcorn from the couch to the television set.

"Moose…" Candon started calmly. "You can't be doing this… let alone by yourself."

"I'm not alone!" _Casey is with me. He'll protect me._

"This isn't a game." Said Candon.

"Don't I know it? I'm the one out there risking my neck!"

"Nobody asked you to! It's not your place."

"Then tell me Candon… whose place is it? Your imaginary turtles?"

"They aren't… this has nothing to do with that." Boy, was he ever lying.

"Just have a little faith in me." Moose seemed to be pleading now more than arguing. "I can do this. I can make a difference. Besides… I'm not alone. He's always with me."

"_He_? Who is _he_? _He_ could be a deranged psycho for all I know."

"He's not! He's a good person. And I… I… I won't get hurt." She finished lamely.

"Moose. No. We're going back home." Candon announced. "If that's the only possible way to make sure you stay safe… then so be it."

"No… we can't… I wont!" Moose was in tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Candon didn't understand. Nobody understood. Nobody save for Casey, or so Moose believed. Caught up in the drama Moose rushed down the streets, one place of destination clear.

It wasn't far as she's learned previously from past excursions. A couple of blocks, a couple of turns and she would be there no problem. If she ran quickly enough the journey would only last her seven minutes tops.

It was a nice night for running. Normally this kind of atmosphere would serve well to clear a frustrated mind… but tonight it only served to increase Moose's anger. Maybe it was simply the adrenaline now pushing through her veins. Maybe it was her stubbornness in the face of confrontation.

Whatever it was, Moose didn't care.

Blocks pounded below her feet, her stealth unapparent and her breathing heavy. The night passed by, with hardly anyone else out on the street. Moose would have done well to be thankful that no threats absolved her of her current goal: to make it to Casey's place and vent her heart out, because he understood. _Casey understands. _

Moose stopped, paralyzed in her tracks. There before her was the boy – the same boy she'd seen twice since she moved to New York – the same boy she'd attempted to save twice.

His eyes were just as large – just as brown as they'd been on both occasions, filled with fear and dried tears. He stared at Moose for what seemed to be forever, before deciding that his knicked up shoes were a more worthy subject.

"Are you alright?" Moose asked him, the concern evident in her voice. "Are you lost?"

The boy didn't answer. He continued looking at his feet, bringing a long, baggy sleeve up to wipe the tears from his eyes and the snot from his nose.

"Do you need some help?" Moose asked, taking a step closer to the boy.

Apparently he didn't want her to come any closer. He looked up with his doe-like eyes narrowed and shouted "You can't help me!"

Moose was taken aback at his statement. She watched in horror as the boy turned on his heel and made a left, around the corner and out of sight.

When she peered around the corner, he was gone.

Somewhere in the distance she heard a front door slam and hoped it was him – safe and sound at home, in his mother's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She climbed the fire escape with concentrated ease. It was only four stories up. Moose rapped at the window lightly. When Casey didn't answer she tried again.

Still there was nothing...

"Come on Casey. You have to be home!" she tried again.

Still nothing.

Suddenly sitting on the fire escape like that gave her the creeps. Moose felt like somebody was watching her – and not the normal street thug either. Cal it a sixth sense if you will… but when Moose looked to her left and down below, she could have sworn she saw a flash of green.

After the incident with the boy she wasn't having a particularly great time of it either.

"What are you doing out tonight?" the window had opened and Casey was peering out.

Moose ignored the strange vision green for the moment. "Nothin. Just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by"

Casey sighed and moved out of the way. "Well, you might as well come in."

"Thanks…" Moose entered over the kitchen sink. Precariously avoiding stacks of dirty, mismatched dishes, she hopped down onto the linoleum flooring.

"Kid… what did I tell you about being out alone?"

"Don't do it." Moose mocked.

"Not funny." Casey remarked. "Now, what were you doin out? And tell me it wasn't to beat up on no thugs."

"Relax. I didn't beat up anyone. Nor did I run across anyone who needed to be beat up."

"Then why are you over?"

"Can't I just stop by to say 'hi'?" Moose tried. He wasn't buying it. "Oh alright. I got in a fight with Candon again."

"Alright kid. Why'd you two get into it this time?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"And he's all like: Moose, you gotta stay in! You don't know how dangerous it is." Moose huffed. "But I sure as hell know better than he does!"

"He's just lookin out for you." Casey replied. "You shouldn't give him so much crap."

"Maybe not… but he just doesn't get it!"

"You might have some skills… I'll give ya that. But don't be so hard him. It gets awful lonely when ya don't got nobody to worry about ya."

"Awww… I'll worry about ya Case." Moose mistook his words.

"Look kid…."

"Hey now! I thought we'd gotten past that! My name is Moose."

"Sure, sure. But you gotta realize you sound like a twelve year old brat who just isn't getting her way."

"What?!" Moose was dumbfounded. "How? I thought you understood."

"I do. I understand your bro and what he's going through. So I'm doing him a favor, even thought he doesn't know it. I'm looking after your ungrateful hide."

"I…" Moose was rather angry at this point. Not surprisingly thought, she held her ground and clenched her fists at her side.

"What the hell?" she went on. "Why does nobody understand why I'm trying to do this!?"

"Kid, you can have all the noble intentions you want, but that doesn't make this the place for ya. Your bro is right. It's a tough world out here. If I hadn't a come along you'd be in some serious trouble right now, if not dead already. I've put up wit it until now, you raggin on yer bro… but enough is enough!"

And indeed, he was fed up with Moose's ranting. He was half tempted throw the short woman over his shoulder and cart her back to her brother, and whereby tell him to take her dumb ass back to wherever they came from, as to keep her safe. But without a doubt she'd be back within weeks.

Or worse yet, she might go to another part of New York and surely get herself killed.

A few moments of tense silence passed through the room. Neither Moose nor Casey said anything.

A rapid knock at the door broke the quiet.

"Just chill for a minute." Casey moved toward the door. .

Who could be up in here at this hour? Casey wondered as he unlatched the locks and opened the door.

It was April.

"Casey Jones!" the verbal red-head said as she entered the apartment. She was all too not happy. "Where have you been?"

"April… babe… what are you talking about?" Casey asked. He knew he was in trouble… and suddenly he remembered why.

"We had plans tonight! I swear this is the third time in a month!"

"Awww April I'm sorry! I…just lost track of time."

"Lost track of time my… oh hello…" April was cutoff mid-sentence at the sight of Moose on the couch.

"Hi." Moose replied weakly.


	8. Home

Disclaimer: I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Eight - Home

By R. R. Ten'ou

Beta-ed by StarNikuki

"Moose!" Candon called out into the darkness of the alley behind their apartment building. He was worried – even more so than before. Moose had never come home the night before, nor had she called in all that day afterward.

"Moose! Where are you?" Candon shouted again, crazed with hope that she was in the area – unlikely. A few tenants peeked out their fire escape windows to yell at him to keep it down.

"Moose! Please come home… I'm so sorry!" he shouted more. Candon didn't care what the other occupants of the building were shouting, or threatening. He had to find his sister at any and all costs.

Too bad he had yet to realize that she was probably long gone from their own neighborhood.

"Psst… psst…" the shadows behind the local dumpster whispered to Candon. "Psst… over here dude!" the simulated surfer accent called out to him, and instantly Candon knew who it was.

"Mikey?" Candon asked the shadow. His eyes narrowed, trying to make out a form – any form he could to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Yeah dude." Michelangelo answered, still hidden from Candon's vision. "Go on home. We'll be in right behind you. You left the window open, right?"

"Yeah…" Candon answered weakly. His mind was running a marathon that his body couldn't hope to keep up with. Thoughts were racing in a flurry, and Candon felt overwhelmed.

"Go on. We'll meet you in a few." Mikey vocally shooed him away. Candon nodded and walked back to the building entrance.

Just as promised, when Candon walked in his apartment door, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo were climbing in his fire escape window.

"I'm really, really worried you guys." Candon confessed. "She hasn't come home. She hasn't called. And we had a really big fight yesterday…" he fell onto the ugly couch.

The three turtles gathered in Candon's apartment, each taking their usual spots: Don sitting on the couch, listening intently – Raph in the corner, arms crossed, pretending he could care less – and Mikey interrogating the fridge from the moment he walked in.

"So we find her and put an end to this." Raphael stated, acting like it was so obvious. "It's not like she has a whole lotta places to go to."

"Easier said than done." Donatello cut in. "We have no leads, no clues, nowhere to start searching…"

"Yeah… about that." Raph's tone lost that menacing edge. He knew something he wasn't sharing with the others.

"About all this." A voice came from the window and the occupants turned in shock to stare at a very serious, very disappointed Leonardo. "When were you planning on telling big brother?"

"Dude! And get in trouble again?" Mikey came back into the living area, soda in hand. "No thanks!"

"Mikey… what makes you think you'd get in trouble?" Leonardo asked, offended at the question of his character.

His three brothers gave him identical looks_. Do you think we're stupid?_

"Well, you know you shouldn't let random humans see you! It's dangerous." Leo countered their looks.

"Here he goes…" Raph spoke as Candon looked on at the lecturing turtle.

"You're ninja! You know ways to knock a person unconscious without leaving permanent damage." Leo went on. "I know it gets boring at times… just the four of us, but that doesn't mean you can befriend every human you find in trouble. Look… Casey and April… we're lucky they're good people… but we can't be sure of everybody. It's just dangerous. You should be more careful."

"You good?" Don glanced up at Leo.

"Yes." Leo answered matter-of-factly.

"We know what we did wrong…" Don started back on subject.

"But we just felt so bad klunking him unconscious so many times!" Mikey interrupted.

"Right." Don looked back from Mikey. "But the point is, we've promised to find his sister, who's apparently gone missing of her own accord."

"That means she's run away." Mikey piped up.

"Very good Mikey."

"Heh. I'm smart." Mike was all smiles.

"Right. But as I was saying…" Don went on. "We have no idea where she's gone."

"She's been playing vigilante for the past few weeks. Says she's taking down the thug population with just a baseball bat. And here's the thing! Says there's someone helping her… some guy! She's crazy!" Candon spoke for the first time since Leo appeared.

"A baseball bat, eh?" Leo turned to eye his hot-tempered brother warily.

"Yeah…" Raph started. "About that… I think I know who can help us."

"Yeah. I think we all do." Leo confirmed.

"Who?" Mikey voiced, confused.

"Casey."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's just some confused kid out on the streets." Casey restated for the umpteenth time that day. April hadn't let him explain the previous night after Moose had left. Instead she'd refused to talk to him until the next day when her temper had cooled down just a smidge. This way she was less likely to kill him.

"She's homeless?" April asked, a hint of concern for the girl in her voice.

"Nah. She's got a place downtown with her brother. Seems she can't stand him though." Casey went on.

"And that would explain why she was in your apartment at midnight, how?"

"Look… she's a good kid and all… she's just a bit naïve. Seems to think she can take on the thugs a' New York City alls by her lonesome."

"Haven't you explained the dangers?" April berated him from across the card table used as a kitchen table.

"Don't think I haven't tried." Casey defended himself. "She's stubborn as hell… almost as bad as Raph."

"And what about her brother?" April asked.

"Seems he doesn't know." The two were startled by a voice at the window. Leonardo climbed in swiftly, followed closely by Raphael. "Don't worry April." Leo spoke. "You weren't the only one left out of the loop."

"Aww Raph… you just had to go and tell Leo… I told ya I had things under control! Now I'm gonna hear it!" Casey slumped further down into the ramshackled chair by the makeshift table. The two turtles were now both standing a few feet from Casey and April in his make-shift kitchen area. Leo stood calmly with his arms crossed over his plastron. His face showed his disapproval. Raph on the other hand could not stand still for too long. He began to pace to relieve his pent up energy and frustration.

"Yeah. So much control that the kid ran away." Raph retorted. "And I didn't tell Leo." Raph stopped long enough to gesture to the older turtle. "He just sorta found out."

"Wait… you mean she didn't go home last night?" April cut in, suddenly sitting more upright in her chair. She did not know the girl, but she was still a little concerned.

"Not since before last night." Leo confirmed. He uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his hips, shifting his weight. "And her brother is about to go crazy."

"She was just here last night… said she got into I wit her brother again. Everything seemed fine until April showed up… then Moose just kinda left in a hurry."

"Why would she just up and leave? And because of April, no less?" Leo thought out loud.

"I think she's got a crush on you Casey." April turned to Casey. It was apparent that her jealousy had completely faded. Amusement was written all over her face.

"No way April! Moose is a good kid… she's just confused. Besides… shouldn't that make you angry?" Casey weakly accused, raising a finger to April. His embarrassment was so apparent even Raph noticed it.

"You're the one who keeps calling her a kid. I think it's cute." April almost smiled. She stopped herself.

"Regardless. We've got to find her and fix the mess that you and my brothers started." Leo said to Casey, then turned to look at Raphael.

"Hey… don't look at me! Blame Mikey." Raph threw his arms up in defense.

"Look… just go to this address. We'll be there when you get there." Leo handed Casey a crumpled up piece of paper with writing on it.

"We'll be there." April finished for him, starting for the door. She turned around expecting a response. Without a sound the turtles were already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They should be here in a few minutes." Leo announced as he climbed in the window of Candon's apartment once again, Raphael right behind him.

"They?" Don asked from behind the hand of cards he was playing.

"Is April coming too?" Mikey asked hopefully, looking up from his hand for just a moment. "Got any fives?"

"Go Fish." Don replied, his eyes never leaving his cards.

"More people?" Candon paced the length of the room, looking absolutely flustered.

"Yeah. A few friends to help us look." Leo answered. "Is he always like this?" he said offhandedly to Mike and Don almost as if Candon wasn't even in the room. He might as well not have been, he was so enwrapped in his thoughts that he never noticed the question.

"As long as we've known him… which technically isn't very long. But yeah." Don replied.

A few more minutes went by and Candon still walked back and forth, nervously pacing and leaving everybody a bit irritated.

"Sit down, before I make you sit down." Raph ordered, pointing a finger at Candon. He was far from the only one that was bothered by Candon's pacing, but he was only one vocal enough to share his irritation at the moment.

There came a knock at the door and Leo was the first to it. "Who is it?" he knew Casey and April were due any moment, but that didn't keep him from asking just to be safe.

"It's us." Casey spoke on the other side. "Open up Leo."

Leo did open up the door, and let Casey and April enter the apartment.

"Now that you're here…" Leo started.

"Who are you?" but was interrupted by Candon.

"These are our friends." Leo went on. "Casey and April."

"Oh." Candon said quite shortly. "I'm Candon Nadel."

"Nice to meet you Candon." April replied, exchanging short niceties with the hope of calming him down a bit. Niceties over, it was back to the problem at hand. "When exactly is the last time you saw your sister?"

"Yesterday evening. We were watching a Godzilla marathon on TV. I tuned in to the news for a few minutes… to show her how dangerous it's been getting around here lately. But she just wouldn't listen. Then she tells me about some creep she's been lurking around with at night!" Candon rambled on almost incoherently. "And that's when she finally had at it and bolted out the door. I haven't seen her since."

"Yeah. That creep. That'd be me." Casey replied gruffly. He was quite sure he'd been insulted.

"You… You!" Candon lunged at Casey, but ended up face first on the floor when Casey dodged with ease. "I'm going to kill you." Candon brought himself up off the ground and tried again.

"Whoa… whoa… calm down there." Raphael took Candon by the arms and held him in place. "This ain't gonna get you nowhere."

Candon was fuming with built up energy. He wanted to hit Casey. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to beat him with a really big stick…

"Look. I don't know how you all got into this mess." Leonardo took command. "But we're going to find your sister." He said to Candon calmly.

Candon only nodded slowly as his adrenaline came to a crashing low.

If Raphael hadn't been holding him in place, he would've surely sunk to the ground once more.


	9. Search

Disclaimer: This applies to this chapter, as well as following chapters. I _**do not**_ own the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _or any of its respective characters. This is a fan fiction and was not used in the intent or purpose of monetary gain. The _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ belong to Mirage Studios.

Capricious

Chapter Nine - Search

By R. R. Ten'ou

"Here's the deal. Don, Raph, you guys search near the department store Moose works at. Mikey and I will stay here and search this area further. Casey, you and April take Candon and search your neighborhood thoroughly. If we don't find her by sunup… well…" Leonardo explained.

"Casey and I will keep searching." April finished for him.

"Right." Leo agreed. "You each have your pictures?"

A chorus of yeah and yes echoed through the room. Leonardo nodded in approval and opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted once more.

"We get it already. Can we go now?" Raphael voiced, his impatience written all over him.

"Yes." Leonardo sighed. "You can go now."

"Thank you." Don said quickly and brightly as he followed Raphael past Leonardo and out the window.

"You don't really think she's still around here, do you?" Candon asked the lead turtle hopefully.

"No. Probably not. But then again, I don't know her." Leo answered without looking back as he moved toward the window his brothers had just exited. "And this is all we've got to start with. Come on Mikey." Leo climbed out the window and into the disappearing night.

"Later dudes." Michelangelo waved and followed his eldest brother.

Night was turning into early morning fast. In less than three hours the sun would just be rising over the building tops to greet the morning with light. The search would be short lived because the turtles couldn't risk being out and about in the open daylight.

The three humans left in the apartment made turns glancing at one another, looking each other over for unknown reasons. April smiled brightly and moved toward the door, trying to ease the apparent tension in the air. No doubt Candon and Casey were blaming each other for Moose's disappearance. "We should leave the window open guys. Just in case the guys come back before morning."

"Yeah. Right." Casey agreed. "You comin?" he asked the motionless Candon.

"Yeah. Right." Candon mimicked hotly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael kept watch. He figured it was better to leave Donatello to investigate the area while he kept watch over the area, so his brother could concentrate. But even after a while, he was getting tired of the lack of results.

_Anything?_ He silently asked Donnie with a shrug of his shoulders.

Don shook his head negatively in response.

Just great. Raphael and Donatello both had yet to figure out how they'd gotten themselves into this mess in the first place. Maybe they could just blame Mikey? It seemed to work with everything else.

After half an hour, Raph gave up the watch and started looking around himself. Don had gone around the corner, and so he'd decided to climb up to the roof to see if he could find her from there. No such luck.

Another fifteen minutes went by and Raph seriously doubted that she was still in the neighborhood. He watched as Don climbed the wall to join him on the roof.

"I got nothing." Don said as he reached the top.

"Same here. Chances are she's not here anymore." Raph said.

"That's what I was thinking." Don broke out his Shell Cell and flipped it open. "Leo?" he asked as he brought it up to his face.

"Yeah Donnie?" Leo asked on the other side.

"We haven't found anything over here." Don went on. "I don't think she's stuck around here."

"You're probably right. But stay just in case. Keep looking. We've got nothing over here either. I'll check in with April and the others."

"Right." Don agreed, nodding his head, though his oldest brother couldn't see it. He hung up the cell and returned it to its former location.

"So what'd fearless have to say?" Raph asked him.

"We wait. And keep looking." Don answered.

"Great. Just great." Raph frowned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"No clues yet guys." April said to Leonardo through her Shell Cell. "But we didn't think she'd come back here anyway. Not after last night."

"What happened last night?" Candon interrupted, a little more hastily than he had originally meant to. It had been a long night and Candon was understandably edgy.

"We've already told you." The notoriously hot-headed Casey muttered angrily. "Moose stopped by cause a' you… and then took off like a bat outta hell."

"What did you do to her?!" Candon again shouted louder than he'd intended to.

"Keep it down!" April covered the mouthpiece on the phone. "I'm trying to talk to Leo over here."

"Forget Leo. I want to know what happened to my sister." Candon said darkly. "And why was she at your apartment?"

"I already told you! It was cause a' you!" Casey shot back.

"Guys…" April hissed more than once. She was ignored.

"You sorry sonuva…" Candon spat.

"Listen." Casey was now in Candon's face. "I was watchin out for your sister whether you like it or not. She's still alive thanks to me." Casey finished his sentence by gesturing to himself.

"She's run away thanks to you." Candon raised his voice to Casey and pointed an accusatory finger at the taller man.

"You don't know that!" Casey retorted defensively.

"Guys…" April tried again, but to no avail.

"Then what else could it be?" Candon asked, ignoring April's reasoning.

"Guys!" April broke through their argument. Both men turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "Leo says he might have found her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikey, you go around the wall. I'm going through the tunnel. Maybe we can cut her off at both ends." Leonardo suggested. They had been following a girl who matched Moose's description up until she wandered into an old dilapidated archway.

"Sure thing bro." Mikey leapt up onto the wall's top. "Yo bro. This isn't just a wall; it's goin on for a while."

"Figures. Just go on Mikey. I'll go down through the tunnel and chase her out the other side."

"You sure this is her?" Mikey questioned.

"Looked just like the photo. I'm pretty sure." Leo reasoned for a moment before shooing his brother.

"Alrighty then. Up and over." Mikey sent one last smile before he disappeared to the other side.

"Now then." Leonardo said quietly to himself as he went down the sloped edge and into the just tall enough opening in the wall's side.

The inside of the space was dark. Leo's eyes quickly changed to suit the surrounding environment. He walked further into the widening space, sure he could hear the girl somewhere up ahead. "Hello?" he called. "Can you hear me?"

"No! Don't come any further! The other side's been blocked off!" he heard a distinctly female voice shout beside him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to get you out and safe." Leonardo tried to assure her.

"You have to turn back! The other side is blocked off. We can't get out that way." He heard her say from a few feet away.

"Fine. Just calm down and we'll get out of here together."

"What? No! I have to find the boy. He came in here all alone and this place isn't very steady if the other side has collapsed." Moose retorted.

"I can see that. That's why we'd better get out of here before both sides collapse. Come on." Leo's voice was stern but soothing. It seemed; however, that Moose was in no mood to be soothed.

"No!" Moose shouted rather desperately. A small rock fell from the ceiling behind Leonardo. "We have to find the boy."

"I didn't see any boy come in here before you." Leo replied calmly.

"He was right in front of me! I almost had him too!" Moose shouted and turned to the solid wall beside her and kicked it – as hard as she could in frustration.

The walls went tumbling down around them.

Moose and Leonardo were trapped.


	10. Breathe

Capricious

Chapter Ten - Breathe

By R. R. Ten'ou

"I just wanted to find the boy. Why isn't he in here? D'ya think he's trapped?" Moose just wouldn't stop worrying.

"There wasn't a boy ahead of you." Leo repeated for the umpteenth time, careful not to let frustration show in his voice.

"There had to of been! I saw him myself." Moose argued.

"I don't know what you saw, or what you're trying to do, but you really should stay off of the streets." Leonardo lectured. "It's a dangerous place and you don't know what you're getting in to." Ah, the older brother persona in action.

"Kind of hard to when we're trapped up under all this rubble." Moose pouted and sank down onto the ground in defeat near the highest part of the newly created cavern. Maybe she had been seeing things. She surely didn't see the boy now. "D'ya think they'll ever find us?"

"Without a doubt." Leo smiled an unseen comforting smile and sank down on the ground next to the girl. "My brothers won't stop looking… it's just a matter of time until they dig us out. Till then we just have to pass the time."

"Until we run out of air." Moose was being negative on purpose. Moose may have been a grown woman, but she still needed to hear that they were going to be alright.

"We'll be out of here before then. I promise you." Leo tried to be reassuring.

"How many of you are there?" Moose asked, her curiosity piqued. For just a moment, everything was forgotten except Leo, a new person and the only voice able to interrupt the quiet. Lucky for her it was Leo and not Raph.

"How many of me? Can you see me?" Leo asked. He was almost certain the girl hadn't seen him before the collapse… and it was pitch black in the area they were at the moment.

"No. But you said you had brothers, right? How many brothers do you have?" Moose had now found a pebble and began to idly scrape it against the cool floor. Boredom makes you do the strangest things.

"Three. There's four of us." He said with relief. Keeping this girl calm, to maintain a good amount of oxygen needed to breathe, was his first priority, and he was sure his appearance would only scare her more. "I'm Leonardo… my brothers are Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"Are you sure you aren't making that up?" Moose smiled, but never stopped scraping the pebble against the floor. "Those are some pretty wild names. . .aren't they like painters or something?"

"No, I'm not making it up." It was Leos turn to smile now. "We were named after the great painters of the renaissance."

"Wow. Four brothers. How do you survive? Mine drives me crazy as it is… and I only have one."

"Well… I'm the oldest… so I'm pretty sure I'm the one driving everybody else crazy. It's tough to look out after all of them… and sometimes I forget they can take care of themselves." Leo answered truthfully. "But I don't think I could ever stop worrying about them."

"Candon thinks I'm totally dependent. Can't do a thing on my own, ever since the accident." Moose complained further. "I wish he'd a stayed down with the family instead of trailing me up here. I could have proven that I can take care of myself. Prove that I'm more than just a moose barreling through a china shop."

"Excuse me?" Leonardo was confused.

"You've never heard that expression?" Moose was amused enough that she actually stopped fidgeting with the pebble. " 'Like a bull moose in a china shop'?"

"No. Can't say I have."

"Well… that's what everybody said I was like when I was younger." Moose continued. "That's how I got my nickname: Moose." She leaned back against a particularly large rock, its sharp surface digging into her back.

"Moose isn't your real name?" Leonardo asked, genuinely curious.

"Does it sound like a real name?" she sat up abruptly.

"Well… no."He had never questioned the name before. Looking back now, it was odd of him not to consider the oddities of a mother naming her baby Moose. An amusing thought, but back to the conversation at hand. "Then, what's your real name?"

"Piper."

"Piper? That's nice." Leo replied earnestly.

"Right. But they won't leave me alone… not since the accident." Moose continued, not paying much attention to his comment.

"Accident?"

"Yeah… about a year ago I was involved in some sort of accident. I can't remember anything about it though. The doctors said I have trauma induced amnesia." Had Leo been able to see her right then, he would have caught the amusing sight of her making a face as she said the last part.

"That… sucks." What else could he say?

"Yeah. So my family won't leave me alone since then. They only agreed to let me move up here if Candon came with. I just… I just need to prove to them that I can live my own life. Just because I suffer a bout of amnesia doesn't make me invalid." Moose sighed and leaned back again. She banged her head back lightly on the rock behind her and threw the pebble, listening for the sound it made. It made a few light tapping noises as it skipped across the hard floor, and ended with a splash into a puddle.

"Piper, you've got to understand. Masquerading around in the dark like a vigilante isn't going to get your family to notice you. That's not even a very good reason." Leo tried again to reason with her.

"That's not the only reason…" Moose's voice trailed off. She was in thought.

"What else could have you out on the street at all hours?" Leo sat up and found a pebble himself, but instead of making noise, he just rolled the smooth stone between his fingers as he listened.

"That boy. The one you failed to notice. I've seen him before… ever since I moved here. I always seem to find him when he's being attacked… though I can't for the life of me figure out why a seven year old boy would continuously be attacked. All I know is, I have to be here. To help him. To save him." Moose's tone was still distant.

"Even so. You can't live your life like this. Your main goal is to prove to your family that you can live your own life. This isn't going to do it." Leo spoke the truth that Moose had known for a while but had chosen not to believe.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me All-knowing Leonardo, how do I prove myself?" Her voice dripped with unintended sarcasm as she clenched her fists at her side. She didn't much care when someone else was right. . .especially when it was something she didn't want to hear. She listened though. She knew she needed to hear it, and who knew when she would get another chance to talk to someone who could remain so calm with her pigheadedness. Whoever this Leo was, he certainly had the patience of a saint.

"Be yourself." Leo remained calm even after the sarcasm. She was difficult, but she still tested his patience less than Raph. "Show them that you can live a life where they don't have to worry about you every five seconds. Stay off the streets – leave that to us who have nothing to prove."

"Kinda hard to do anything when Candon is always up in my business. He even complained about the hours I was working when I first got a job." A last ditch attempt at rationalizing.

"That's just an older brother for you." Leo almost put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, but stopped himself. "You'll have to live with that the rest of your life. Just like my brothers have to live with me, whether they like it or not. Cause I'm never going to quit worrying about them."

"I just wish he'd quit being so vocal about it… and let me live my own life."

"And running about at night like a superhero is going to make him quit worrying?" Leo answered in an almost sarcastic tone that was unusual of him. Not unheard of, especially in a conversation with Raph, but unusual.

"I guess not… it was just a way to…" Moose started.

"To rebel." He finished her sentence before she could.

"Yeah. Thanks Leonardo." Moose smiled in defeat.

"For what?" Leo asked, caught off guard.

"For actually listening to me. Candon never does." Moose replied honestly. It was good to be able to hash out her thoughts without a screaming argument.

"You're welcome, Piper." Leo replied contently, glad to have talked some sense into her.

"You're calling me Piper?" It was Moose's turn to be caught off guard.

"Your intentions have been proven… to me at least. Just so long as you stop going out at night." Leo wagged an unseen finger at the girl.

"I might just if you keep calling me Piper."

"Sure." Leo started, but was stopped by a noise.

"Shhhh Piper… I hear something coming from your left…" Leonardo said into the long standing silence. "Move forward a bit."

Moose did as he said – something was indeed coming from her left. It sounded as though – as though someone were digging them out! Surely it had to be Leonardo's brothers! They'd come looking for him, just as Leonardo said they would.

"Hey Leo!" a gruff voice came through the cold, rocky wall. He had an accent almost like a Brooklyn taxi driver. "You in there?" And he sounded just as sweet.

"Yeah Raph. I'm in here. Piper is here with me." Leo called back.

"Who?"

"Moose!"

"Right. Well, sit back a while. We'll have you out of there in no time!"

Moose could tell exactly where the noise and the voice emanated from and she kept her eyes locked on in that general direction, waiting for the first rays of light in over two hours.

In less than five minutes a steady stream of lamppost light was pouring through the darkness. Moose winced a bit at the intensity of it all – but kept her eyes fixated on the opening.

"Raph… who all's up there?" Leo called again to his brother.

"Just me an Casey and the fruit loop brother. April an' Donnie an' Mikey are keeping watch." Raphael answered, still moving the rocks.

"Casey?" Moose spoke to the widening space.

"Yeah kid?" Casey called.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it kid, till ya get outta there."

Moose sat back and waited. She could still feel Leonardo's presence behind her – but she kept facing forward. She couldn't wait to get out.

"There. That's that." Moose heard the one called Raphael say as the last stone was moved to form a wide enough opening to get two people out. "Ready Leo? Pass up the girl." Raphael came into view, reaching down to haul her up. Moose almost screamed. Almost.

Backing up, she came into contact with Leonardo. Her eyes though, never left Raphael. "Leonardo… he's… he's…"

"Green." Leonardo finished disappointedly. "So am I."

Moose gasped in a gulp of stale air and turned around slowly. Sure enough, there in front of her was standing a humanoid turtle.

"Come on Moose. It's time to go up." Leo sounded almost disappointed. He forced a smile and picked her up from the waist, holding her up to the opening where Raphael took her and pulled her out of the cavern.

"Moose!" she heard Candon's voice as soon as her feet were back on solid ground. Raphael let go of her instantly and turned to pull his older brother up out of the cavern as well.

"Candon…" Moose turned to face her brother.

"Are you crazy Moose? You could have died!" the berating began at once.

"Save it." Moose retorted. He couldn't even wait five minutes. "Not right now."

"Now." Candon stood his ground.

"You didn't even know I was in trouble for sure." Moose argued.

"Because you wouldn't tell me." Candon almost shouted. "If you had told me…"

"We both tried to tell you kid." Casey interrupted to save Candon.

"Look. Piper says she'll stop going out at night, won't you Piper?" Leo climbed out of the pile of rocks with the help of Raphael.

"Depends." Moose stated flatly. "Is my brother going to stop treating me like a baby?"

"Hell no! And we're going back home as soon as possible!"

"No we aren't! I'm staying right here in New York. I like it here."

"Moose. You've already proven you can't stay out of trouble. It's better just to go on home where the whole family can keep an eye on you."

"No. No it's not! And I'm not going anywhere. I'll leave the crime fighting to them…" she pointed in the general direction of the turtles and Casey. "But I'm not moving."

"You are, Moose." Candon had decided.


	11. Opinion

Capricious

Chapter 11 – Opinion

By R. R. Ten'ou

"I told you guys – there's no reason to be checking up on us anymore. Not that I don't appreciate all that you've done." Candon spoke to both Leonardo and Raphael. The two turtle brothers had come to check up on Candon and Moose; Leonardo had come specifically to talk to Candon about his rash decision to move back south.

When the pair arrived – just after the sun had fully set on the city – they found the apartment filled with cardboard boxes, half of which were full and half of which were empty – a problem Candon was rectifying.

Moose had tried her best to convince her brother otherwise. Angrily she emptied the contents of the boxes in various places around the room, making the apartment look like a certified disaster area. Though a few hours prior she had deftly given up and sank her bottom into the springy cushions of their hazardous couch.

"We know that… we just want to make sure you understand what you're doing." Leonardo replied to Candon's earlier profession.

"Speak for yourself. I just came to check up on the kid – for Casey." Raphael grunted and sat himself next to Moose on the couch, arms folded, ignoring the warning looks his brother was giving him.

"I just think you're making a big mistake." Leo continued to Candon. "Piper says she's ready to give up the vigilante scene and live a normal life – if you'll just give her some space." He really thought that Moose deserved another chance in this situation.

"No. Moose doesn't say that." Candon tossed a pile of DVD's into the cardboard box. "You do." He haphazardly moved around the room, tossing random objects into the piles of marked boxes, wanting to look like he was valid in his stance.

"That's because I believe her." Leo offered. Moose silently smiled from her place on the couch as she watched the scene unfold before her. Candon could easily be angry with Moose's often stubborn tone – but it was getting hard for him to continue in such a mood with Leonardo's steady, reasonable voice providing a sound argument.

"Well… I don't believe you." Candon continued his packing.

"And you shouldn't." Raphael stepped in, offering his opinion. "You should leave." He was already tired of the conversation and the dramatics Candon was displaying.

"Raph!" Leo reprimanded his brother, his tone giving a strong warning.

"No Leo. He can't take looking after his sister here, he should leave!"

"Exactly!" Candon stopped his packing for a brief moment and looked up from the mound of boxes littering the apartment floor. Finally, somebody saw his point of view.

"No." Leonardo argued again. "Piper doesn't want to leave."

"Who said anything about her going with him?" Raphael smirked. Candon frowned in response and went back to packing.

"You can't take it, just leave. It's your constant whining that drove the kid out on the streets."

"No… No I'm not!" The conversation turned argument was getting out of hand fast.

"Candon, I promise." Moose spoke up. "I promise I won't go out anymore… just please… I don't want to leave." She pleaded sincerely. She slowly got up from her seat and took a step toward Candon.

"I don't know Moose… I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Candon looked at her earnestly. He wanted to believe her… but at the same time he didn't. He knew if he

"I know, and I'm sorry." Moose reached out and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Piper just wants to prove she can live her own life." Leonardo spoke again.

"But with a stunt like this, Moose?" Candon's voice was wavering, no longer steadfast and angry.

"I've learned my lesson. Let me prove to you I can stay out of trouble." Moose squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"How?"

"I really haven't thought that far ahead." Moose gave a worried smile.

"Let's say Moose stays out of trouble for a given amount of time, really proves herself." Leo stepped in again, trying to keep the conversation going in the same hopeful direction.

"Please Candon?" Moose went on.

"Alright. Three months sounds reasonable to me. If you can stay out of trouble for three months I'll leave you alone. But the worrying will never stop Moose." Candon explained.

"I know. You're my big brother. I understand that." She moved forward to hug him. Candon accepted the embrace with arms wide open.

"It's settled." The siblings pulled away after a few seconds.

"If you like… I can make sure Piper gets home alright when she works late." Leonardo offered to Candon.

"No. No." Moose countered when Candon's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Before he could affirm the offer, Moose quickly replied. "I have to do this myself."

"I guess you're right." Leo spoke again.

"Hey!" all eyes turned to Raphael, who had been forgotten for the moment. He held up the remote control to the television that still sat in the middle of the room. "This thing dead?"

"It uh… I unhooked the televi already… guess it's just one more thing I'll have to rehook back up." Candon felt slightly stupid. "Guess I'll have to do a lot of cleaning." The group eyed the mess created prior, wearily.

"I'll help…" Moose announced as she moved to pick up a box and headed for the kitchen area.

As soon as her box plopped down on the small island bar the telephone rang, silencing all other movement in the apartment. Being the closets, Candon moved to pick up the receiver and slowly brought it to his ear. "Hello?" he voiced into the mouthpiece.

"Yes." Moose went back to her unpacking.

"I understand." He said quietly and sat the phone back on it's hook. Looking back up at Moose, he addressed her once more. "Looks like you're getting your first chance Moose. Turns out one of the guys on graveyard got into a car accident this morning on his way home from work. They're offering me a dollar raise, and it's mandatory that I accept the hours."

"So… I'm going to be home all alone?" Moose asked.

"Yes. So…"

"No going out." Leonardo supplied for him.

"Right. No matter what." Candon wanted to make sure she understood.

"I get it. I get it. When do you have to go in?" Moose asked as she took a stack of plastic plates and put them back into the cabinet.

"I have to get changed pretty darned fast… so in about ten minutes." Candon supplied the answer. "Are you sure…"

"Yes. I'm sure. You have my word. Would you like a blood oath as well?"

"Moose." Candon warned her.

"Go. Get ready for work. I'll be fine here by myself." Moose walked out of the kitchen area, grabbed Candon by the arm and pushed him into his bedroom without another word.

"I don't understand why ya don't just throw him out." Raphael stated mere seconds after Candon disappeared behind the door. "It's not like you're a dependent."

"Because that wouldn't solve anything." Leo answered before Moose could.

"Right." Moose agreed. "The object is to get him to realize that I am fully capable of living my own life."

"Whatever you say." Raph grumbled.

"Leo…" Moose turned to the blue clad turtle. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem at all Piper." Leo replied.

"You know… that's another thing I don't get." Raphael came back into the conversation. "Why are you in such a hurry to help her? We did what we came to do. She's back home safe and sound, just like we promised."

"I… Just wanted to help." Leo answered weakly.

"Whatever reason, thanks." Moose smiled again.

"Are we going now?" Raphael interrupted once more.

"Yeah. We probably should get going." Leonardo stood with his hand behind his head, looking about the apartment walls like he wasn't quite ready to go yet.

"You guys will be back, right?" Moose asked the brothers.

"You want us to come back?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…" Moose answered quietly. "I mean… you've been a big help. I'd like us to be friends."

"We'll see…" Leo smiled slightly and opened up the window.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on." Raph shooed Leo out the window and followed behind, closing the window to a crack after he was fully on the other side.

"Hey Raph!" he heard a familiar voice call his name as he shut the window. Looking up, both Leo and Raph saw Casey, masked and wielding a bat, up on the roof, calling out.

Leo looked at Raph, and Raph at Leo before they silently agreed and scaled the wall to meet with the hockey masked vigilante.

"What is it?" Leonardo asked, standing on the rooftop in a matter of seconds.

"Is she alright?" he asked and motioned to the brother's previous task.

"Yeah. And she's not going out anymore." Raphael answered his friend's query. "They're also staying put."

"Good. I felt a little bad about this whole thing. It's slightly my fault." Casey admitted to his friends.

"I'll admit you didn't do this right." Leo spoke up. "But I suppose you didn't have any other choice."

"Damn right I didn't. But I'm glad she's ok. Thanks for checking on it for me."

"Why didn't you want to check yourself?" Leo asked curiously.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for me to see her right now. Her brother isn't exactly all too happy with me right now." Casey went on. "That and April seems to think the kid has a crush on me."

"Don't worry about it now Casey. She'll get over it." The blue clad turtle spoke.

"Who? Moose? Or April?" Casey laughed.

"Moose. I think those two are going to be just fine."


	12. Popcorn

Capricious

Chapter 12 – Popcorn

By R. R. Ten'ou

Moose came home early from work to find a very quiet, very empty apartment all to herself. "Puh duh!" she smacked herself in the forehead with a laugh as she closed the front door behind her. Tonight was Candon's very first week of graveyard shifts down at the museum and Moose was extremely grateful – this was showing a tremendous amount of trust on Candon's part and Moose wasn't about to let him down. She was going to spend a nice, quiet evening at home with a big bowl of popcorn and the night's monster movie marathon.

"Jammies… jammies…" she muttered as she turned the switch to the TV on and set the right channel. "Exactly two minutes to get my jammies on…"

"Woohoo!" she shrieked joyfully and ran to her room. She emerged mere minutes later clad in a pair of over-sized flannel jammies, only to come face to face with Michelangelo.

"Oh my God!" she shrieked and stumbled backward into the doorframe.

"Nah, it's just me: Mikey." The turtle smiled.

"Hi Moose." She peered around Michelangelo to see Donatello half in the window, half out.

"Don't you guys knock?" Moose asked, more surprised than angry.

"We just came by to check on Candon… wanted to make sure he hasn't sunken into a… a… what was it you called it Don?" Mikey stumbled over his words as his eyes came to rest on the television.

"An exostential meltdown. And I was only joking around Mikey." Don was now fully in the apartment.

"Well… he isn't here right now. Tonight's his first graveyard shift at the museum." Moose watched Mikey's expression as his attention became focused on the television.

"He's okay with leaving you alone tonight?" Don asked blatantly, yet honestly.

"Sure. Maybe he's finally starting to trust me." Moose's attention went back to Donnie. "Do… you guys want to stay and watch the marathon with me?"

"Yes!" Michelangelo answered loudly before Donatello could offer his 'no'. "Come on Donnie! It's a black and white monster movie marathon! We have to stay… please…"

Don shot his brother a wary expression. "Mikey… we were only supposed to check up on Candon. Besides… we have a tv at home. We really shouldn't be imposing."

"It's not imposing. I'm inviting." Moose interjected.

"Please…" Michelangelo begged again, lucky that it was Don he was with and not Leo or Raph.

"Alright… but only one!" Don gave in, sitting down on the far left side of the couch. "Then we've got to get back home Mikey."

"Alright!" Mikey settled on the far right side, eyes reverting back to the late night screen.

"Potato chips or popcorn?" Moose asked on her way into the kitchen area.

"Does there have to be an "or"?" Mikey's eyes never left the screen. Moose just laughed at his joke and watched as the brothers engrossed themselves in the cheap horror flick. As soon as the microwave dinged she grabbed the popcorn and a bag of chips and plopped down between the brothers on the couch.

The movies themselves (the two brothers ended up staying for three hour long features) were less than entertaining to Moose. The brothers on the other hand were a barrel of laughs. She waited quietly, save for a giggle or two at Mikey and Donnie, until the thousandth set of commercials. Mikey announced that he needed a bathroom break and trudged toward the specified room. Moose fidgeted with the now empty popcorn bag.

"Donnie?" Moose didn't look up from the inside of the bag in her lap.

"Hm?" Don replied through a mouthful of chips.

"Why didn't the others come?"

Donnie was careful to swallow his food before answering. "Leo and Raph are out together… patrolling presumably. We usually split up for patrols."

"Leo…" Moose started. "What's he like?"

"What?" Donnie was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said… what's he like?"

"Why questions about Leo?" Moose jumped as a voice rang loud and clear as the bathroom door closed behind Michelangelo. "Ooo. You like Leo, don't you?" Mikey asked in a sing-song voice.

"No! I just… was wondering… that's all." Moose countered lamely.

"Moose and Leo sittin' in a bush. Leo gets brave and grabs a handful of tush!" Mikey made up his own song as he danced in place.

"Mikey!" Donnie interrupted. He was blushing something fierce and staring into the potato chip bag, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"What?" Mikey stopped dancing abruptly.

"Not in front of a lady."

Michelangelo and Moose stared at the purple clad turtle for a grand five seconds before they both burst out in heavy bouts of laughter. The situation was far less funny than they actually thought – yet the laughter came and came until Donatello joined in with small, charming giggles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Woohoo! That marathon was so awesome!" Mikey burst into the lair about 4 AM, with no regard as to who might be sleeping. Lucky for him nobody was.

"All it was missing was a giganto piece of pizza." Mikey said more to himself than anybody else.

"There might be some left in the fridge." Donnie answered on his way up to his room.

"Aren'tcha gonna join me?" Mikey called out to him.

"Nah. I got some tinkering to do." Donnie excused himself to his room. He was pretty sure of where tonight's conversation would lead. He thought he would save himself the embarrassment.

"More for me dude!" Mikey made his way to the kitchen with a walk that was an odd mix of dance and a stoned surfer's strut.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Leo walked into the kitchen just in time to see Mikey emerge from the fridge with a slice in each hand. "Yee haw partner!" Mikey spoke in a stereotypical cowboy drawl. "We've struck gold!" A slice of pepperoni was held in the left hand and a slice of pineapple in the right.

"Pizza at this hour Mikey?" Leo asked, slightly amused.

"It's never too late for pizza, dude." Mikey replied as he looked between the two slices, unsure which to eat first.

"Or too early, apparently." Leo commented.

"Anywho bro… did you know…" Mikey broke for a second to eat some of his pepperoni, finishing off half the slice in one bite.

"Know what?" Leo asked with feigned interest.

"Somebody likes you." Mikey asked, his mouth full of pizza.

"Awww Mikey. I love you too." Leo teased his brother, thoughts of Mikey's ridiculousness filling his mind.

"No! Dude. I mean someone else likes you."

"And Donnie and Raph… and Sensei… and April… and Casey."

"Alright! Alright! I get the point." Mikey started on his second slice. "So you don't want to know who lurves you."

"Lurves?"

"Yeah! You know! Loves! Somebody loves you!" Mikey danced in place – a habit he seemed to discard and pick back up at the oddest moments.

"Uh huh. Right Mikey. And who would that be?" Leo asked, if only to indulge his youngest brother.

"Moose." Michelangelo said as if he'd just stated the most obvious answer in the world.

"Piper?" Leonardo arched a brow muscle.

"Yup." Mikey smiled.

"Mikey… you shouldn't say that kind of thing without any evidence." Leo spoke as if he were scolding a child – a habit they took up with Mikey because they knew it annoyed him. "You might embarrass somebody."

"Her? Or you?" Mikey smiled with victory, ignoring the tone his brother used.


	13. Brightly

Capricious

Chapter 13 – Brightly

By R. R. Ten'ou

"Piper, hon… could I see you in my office, please?" the stout manager-lady requested Moose late that Monday night – exactly five days since Candon agreed that they would stay in New York.

"Yes ma'am." Moose smiled brightly. She honestly liked her manager, both as a friend and a co-worker, even though the lady was significantly older than herself. This lady had hired Moose on the spot when she'd shown up two months ago looking for a job. She said Moose looked like an honest young woman – and that had earned Moose's instant respect.

"You wanted to see me?" Moose stepped into the tiny office, closing the heavy door with a sound click behind her.

"Please sit down Piper." The manager said, using Moose's real name as per work required it.

"Yes ma'am." Moose replied, ever courteous from a Southern upbringing.

"Piper, you know you're one of my best employees. You're always on time… always respectful… and always helpful to the customers." The manager started, a grim look on her matured features.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." Moose smiled despite the sorrowed look her manager emitted.

"That's why I'm sorry to say I'm having to let you go." Manager said quickly.

"What?" Moose was confused. Didn't the manager just praise her for her many admirable qualities? Was that not something an employer looked for in New York City?

"It's of no fault of yours dear. It's just… we have to downsize. HQ ordered it. All the stores in this general area have to let go of so many of the last hires they made. Unfortunately you're one of those on the list." The manager sighed. "I'm really very sorry Piper."

"It's… not your fault." Moose stared down at her hands, downtrodden.

"But you'll find no trouble getting another job dear. You're young and hard working, and honest to a fault." Manager tried to pick Moose's spirits back up.

"Yeah…" Moose agreed halfheartedly. "I should go now… probably." She stood up from her chair and silently turned to the door, opened it and closed it behind her. That was it. She was out of a job.

_Candon'll have a heyday with this. Probably use it as an excuse to move again._

She froze in her tracks just before the automatic doors at the entrance. Looking out into the nightworld ahead of her, Moose knew it'd be a long walk home – although home was actually only three blocks away. "Gah!" she shouted and all the employees and customers in the front area turned to look at her with disapproving glares. Taking a step forward, the doors flew open for her and Moose moved ahead into the night.

"Why? Why? Why?" It's never fun losing a job, but Moose seemed to be taking this particular layoff angrily.

"Stupid department store. Stupid HQ. Stupid garbage can." She said as she kicked a metal can over onto its side in her trek.

No doubt about it. Candon would surely use this as an excuse to prove her inability to take care of herself. Nevermind that it was through no choice or fault of her own – no. She was sure of it. Absolutely, dead set, that's what would happen. It made her irritation seethe over.

And she had been trying so hard – so hard to prove herself. Every night after work she'd gone straight home – no short cuts, no lingering on street corners. Every hour she had off work she'd stayed indoors, going out of her way to make sure she couldn't get into any trouble. Only once had she gone out during the day other than work and that was to the local grocery store to buy a few of the essentials they'd need that week.

And as an added bonus, she'd made sure Candon had a nice, hot meal waiting for him after every shift at the museum. Now that was showing some sisterly love.

All this she reviewed in her mind as she walked home, the negativity brewing in her usually upbeat mind.

At least Candon wouldn't be home when she got there. The graveyard shift was keeping him out of the apartment all night long. For that she was grateful, as it gave her some added "me" time.

"Maybe I'm overreacting." She calmed down a few notches on the emo meter. "I should just keep calm and… and think tonight. Just think and get some sleep." She told herself. "That's what I need… some time."

And then she saw him. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring straight ahead at the small figure before her.

She saw him more clearly this time under the light of the street lamp. Standing there with his large, brown eyes, the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"You…" Moose stumbled over her words. "Are you… alright?"

"No." he shook his head pitifully.

"What's wrong? How can I help?" Moose asked, panicked.

He seemed relatively okay, save for the fact that he was about to cry his eyes out. No bruises – no scrapes – he looked healthy enough. But Moose knew deep down that something was wrong.

"Why didn't you help me? The boy asked, tears falling.

"I tried… I really did…" Moose said.

"But you didn't…" the boy finished her statement.

"No. I thought you were alright. Everytime I fought off the baddies, you were gone… why did you run away?"

"Because you couldn't help me!" he turned on his heels and ran.

Moose followed. She ran as fast as she could – trailing after the boy.

But as they rounded the next corner he was gone – as if he'd just vanished.

Moose searched the area frantically, her eyes watering at the thought of the lost boy. Still – nowhere did she find him.

"That's it… that's it… I'm calling the police. I… I… can't help him." Moose told herself. "They'll do something for him." She turned and walked the rest of the way home, silently crying to herself.

Her walk was coming to a close as she approached the apartment building. She fished her key, among other things, out of her deep jean pockets and unlocked the building door. The narrow staircase that led to the lobby was always an unpleasant trip and Moose was extremely grateful that nobody else was on the landing that night.

Following the lined walls down the lobby, Moose steadily walked to the elevator, pressed the button marked 'up' and waited for it's clunkering presence. The beat up old elevator – one of the first electronically controlled, came tottering down the shaft, stopping an inch or two higher than it was supposed to – and opened its wide metal doors for Moose to enter. Nobody else was in the enclosed area.

A few moments later, after the doors closed once more, the elevator came to a thundering halt on Moose's floor. She exited and walked down the familiar hallway, stopping only when she came to her door.

The apartment was dark when she entered, save for the same old lamplight that was always left going. And it would have been empty, save for the presence of one person, the last person she'd expected to see that day.

"Leonardo." She recognized the blue mask instantly.

"Piper… are you alright?" he seemed to know instantly.

Moose kept quiet and moved to the lightswitch, turning it on in one motion. After which she paced over to the couch and flopped down on it's uncomfortable lap.

"No." she finally answered.

"I kinda figured… I know you said you didn't need anyone watching you home…" so that was how he knew… "But I noticed you were upset."

"I saw him… that kid again… the same boy I've run into twice with Casey. He seems to be in some sort of trouble – always being pursued by bad guys… crying… I want to help him… but it just seems like I can't. I can't help that boy."

"What boy? Moose… I watched you all the way home and I never saw any little boy. In fact, I never saw anybody else but you." Leonardo explained, the concern apparent.

"That's strange."

"I'd say so."

"No… I mean… Casey said he couldn't see him either the other day. But twice the boy has been where we fought. He just always disappears before we're done kicking the thugs around." Moose explained.

"Are you sure he's there?"

"Of course I'm sure! It's not like I'm seeing things!" Moose answered, her eyes watering all over again.

"It just seems odd… that you continually see this boy… and nobody else does…"

"I know… but he's there!" Moose tried again. "I… I've got to call the cops."

"Piper… are you sure?"

"Yes! I can't do anything… I promised Candon I wouldn't. Besides… the police will find him… and take care of him." She picked up the receiver on the phone and dialed the local police department in the area.

"Piper…" he was cut off as she held up a hand to silence him.

"Hello? Yes… My name is Piper Nadel. I'm calling to report suspicious activity… I think. Well… yes ma'am. I've been seeing this kid lurking about the neighborhood at all hours of the night. I think he's in some sort of trouble… potentially homeless." Moose explained into the phone. "Yes ma'am. Uh… I live in the Westwood apartments on Georgia. Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am."

"Well?" Leo asked as she hung up the phone.

"They're sending out a car to patrol the neighborhood."

"That's probably all they can do."

"Probably…"

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"Yeah. Much as I'm worried about the boy, I'm worried about myself too. I lost my job today." She explained. "And although I've supposedly done a kick-ass job there… they've let me go because of downsizing. Now I'll have to find a new job. That is, if Candon doesn't decide to hold it against me."

"He wouldln't. I mean… it's not your fault, right?" Leonardo reasoned.

"No. I mean, of course not. But Candon… I don't know. Maybe I'm just purposely being negative."

"Sounds like it." Leonardo remarked truthfully.

"Hey!" Moose looked half insulted. "I thought you were here to check up on me, not make me feel worse."

Leo joined her on the couch. "Only you can do that. Seriously though, I think you're being a little hard on yourself… and not giving Candon enough credit."

"Probably."

"I don't think he'll have too much of a problem. It's just on how you handle the situation." Leo went on.

"Right. Because you know him so well."

"No. But I do know how it is to be an older brother."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Moose sighed in defeat. "So what do I do now?"

"You straighten up. Explain things to your brother when he gets home. Then make it a priority to find a new job, if need be so." Leo explained, waving a single finger in the air to annunciate his points.

"Is that why you're looking out for me… although I told you I didn't need it?" Moose asked, much to Leo's confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you look out for me because you know what it's like for Candon… to be an older brother?"

"What? No… yes… I suppose that's part of it…" Leo was astounded by her question.

"I don't need another older brother." She said curtly.

"I know that. Let me finish. Aren't you the one who said you wanted to be friends?" he asked. It was her turn to be surprised.

"I did. Are you saying you want to be friends?"

"I'm saying this is my way of looking out for my friends. True, I don't always follow them around… but I'd say you need it right now, since you're trying so hard to prove yourself." Leo finished explaining.

"Oh." Moose looked at her hands. Suddenly they became the most interesting thing in the room. Silence ensued and the pair sat on the lumpy couch for a good five minutes without speaking.

"So… are you ok?" Leo asked dumbly, not sure what else to say.

"I'm fine… I will be. I mean, it's not like nobody's ever lost a job before. It's not like the world's gonna end tomorrow." She said to both him and herself.

"But it's your right to feel a little down about it."

"Yeah. I do still. But I think the night just got a whole lot better. Thanks." Moose gave a small smile. "I think I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome Piper."

"You know… it's been a really long time since I had a friend that's called me by my real name." she changed the subject.

"Really? Your reputation really that bad?"

"Not really. Most people never even asked what it meant, so I never really minded. I still don't. But this is kinda nice too…" Moose looked up from her hands for the first time in quite a few minutes. Her eyes wandered up to meet his and she supplied a wide, bright smile. And he smiled back.

"So… what are you doing the rest of the night?" she asked suddenly.

"I dropped patrol on the others so I could watch out for you." He said teasingly as if she owed him something. "So… nothing really…"

"Hmph. Well, I think you should hang around a bit longer… you know… just to make sure I don't fall back into another pit of despair." Moose giggled.

"Oh no. My services only extend to make sure you don't come to bodily harm."

"Yeah? Then what do you call this pep talk you just gave?"

"That was given… as a friend."

"Then as a friend, you should stick around and hang out with me a bit more often."

"Alright." Leo smiled and sank back further into the couch's springy un-goodness.


	14. Swivel

Capricious

Chapter 14 – Swivel

By R. R. Ten'ou

For the first time since he and his sister had moved to New York City, Candon felt at ease. Sure, Moose was out of a job as of a few days ago, but she'd probably be back in one give or take a week. Candon, while he didn't particularly like museums or anything of culture, didn't detest his job with the fire of a thousand suns – that in itself was a good sign.

He should have been crawling the walls with worry knowing his sister had been hanging out with four teenage, mutant, ninja turtles. But for some odd reason, it didn't phase him in the least. Maybe it was because he'd trusted them with his sister's life previously – albeit out of desperation. Maybe it was because they trusted him with their secret – the secret of their existence. Whatever it was, Candon was fine with it.

"Five more minutes…" his coworker, James, and elderly man, came back into the surveillance room after making a sweep of the museum and making a pitstop at the coffee pot. Coming back, he settled in his cheap swivel chair and held an extra cup out to Candon.

"Thanks." Candon nodded in appreciation and accepted the proffered cup. "One for the road, right?"

"Or the sidewalk. Whichever comes first." James laughed.

"The sidewalk definitely. The drivers here scare me." Candon thought aloud. His eyes stayed on the monitors, watching as they changed from room to room.

"I know what you mean. Just yesterday the missus and I almost got hit by a truck zooming past a red light." James spoke animatedly, ignoring the monitors.

"Two more minutes." Candon sighed. It was early – too early for his liking. And he'd have to waste the daylight sleeping. Four o'clock in the morning was too early for anybody – those who had stayed up into all hours of the night were assuredly asleep by now – and those who woke up early weren't even up yet. The only people awake were those on the graveyard shift.

"One more minute." He eyed the clock warily.

"Can't wait to get out of here, can you?" James laughed at Candon's expense.

Candon ignored him as he watched a figure on one of the monitors. The morning shift was late again, Candon noticed, as he watched Larry and Chester come in through the back entrance.

"Time's up." James knocked Candon out of his thoughts. "You go on home. I'll wait till those two actually make it in here." He offered.

"Thanks James." Candon nodded gratefully once again and got up from his butt-numbing seat.

Heavily, he walked out the door, down the hallway, right past Larry and Chester, who both offered a hello, which Candon innocently ignored. Right about now he was sure James would be able to see him on the monitors – if the old man was even watching.

He stopped by the back entrance to take his coat out of a nearby set of metal lockers, and slipped into it. "I can't wait to get to sleep." He yawned, still unused to the given hours he was working.

Out the back door he exited, closing it with a heavy metal thud, and pushing on it for good measure – as it liked to stick sometimes. He looked up into the still dark sky and noticed the ever present clouds that seemed to hang over him. "Hope it doesn't rain today."

"Weather channel doesn't call for it." Candon spun on his heel and came face to face with Casey Jones – minus hockey mask, or anything vigilante-esque really.

"Can I help you?" Candon asked politely, yet seriously.

"I thought maybe we should talk." Casey replied honestly.

"About?" Candon asked warily, an eyebrow arched.

"How's the kid?"

"Moose?"

"Yeah."

"She's fine. Not going out anymore." Candon answered.

"Yeah. So I hear." Casey looked as though this was the last place he'd wanted to be this early in the morning – yet it had to be done. If he was ever going to talk to Moose again, he was going to have to make peace with her overprotective brother first.

"So then why are you here?"

"I thought you needed to hear my side of the story." Casey explained. "Hear why I let Moose out with me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Come on." Casey motioned for Candon to follow him. He didn't want to have this conversation behind the museum in a back alley.

"Fine. Talk." Candon coerced.

"I didn't want her out and about with me either. Tried to talk her out of it after I saved her from some punks one night lookin for a good time. She wouldn't hear any of it though and was out again the very next night." Casey explained.

"Yeah. Sounds like her." Candon looked ahead grimly, ever looking directly at Casey beside him.

"She even found out where I live… through my own stupidity. So's she could always find me. Anyway… it was like I had ta let her help or else she'd be out all by herself… and lemme tell you, she wouldn't survive these streets on her own. It's way too dangerous."

"Tell me about it." Candon almost laughed – almost.

"So I took her with me – patrolled some not so serious neighborhoods so she wouldn't see too much action."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"Gave her a baseball bat for protection. Girl has a mean swing on her."

"I know."

"But I looked out for her the whole time. I was with her every step of the way. Cause she's a good kid… just a little confused. Was doin' it for all the wrong reasons." Casey finished his speech.

"You make it sound like I owe you some thanks." Candon accused.

"No. You don't owe me nothin'. I just wanted to let you know that she wasn't all by herself out there… there are a few of us who will watch out for her."

"I know." Candon accepted that fact. "You… and the turtles."

"Yeah. They're good about that." Casey smiled. "But I'd like to talk to Moose sometime."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Candon squared. "She might want to go out again… pick up the good fight again…"

"If she really wanted to, she'd already be out there whether she sees me or not." Casey reminded him.

"I guess you're right. Fine. Come by the apartment – I'm assuming you know which one." Casey nodded. "Around noon I guess."

"Thanks man." Casey replied and walked away.

Without noticing it, Candon had ended up back at his apartment building. It seemed Casey really did know where they lived – because Candon sure wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

He looked around once more – to see if he could see Casey, but he was gone.

Candon shrugged and went inside.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sit tight Moose. You're not going anywhere." Candon shooed his sister away from the front door. It was almost noon and Casey would be by any minute, though Moose had no idea.

Candon still didn't think it was a very good idea… so he'd kept his mouth shut about it – hoping the situation would just go away. It was funny how ninja turtles he was fine with, but a hockey mask wearing human he had a problem with.

"Candon! We're almost out of milk! Are you going to keep me from going out in the daytime as well?" she shouted at her brother.

"No. Just… wait." Candon sighed. "I'll go get the milk. Just promise me you won't leave this apartment until after one."

"Why?" Moose asked in a huff.

"Because I asked you to."

"Not a good enough reason."

"Moose… Just stay." Candon half whined.

"Fine." She sighed and gave in to his argument.

Candon found his keys, grabbed his jacket, and made a beeline for the door only to be stopped by the sound of the window sliding up from its cracked position. Turning around he saw Casey Jones climbing in their apartment window.

"Casey!" Moose cheered with a smile.

"You can come in the door you know…" Candon sighed.

"Added effect." Casey said to him. "Hey kid, how are ya?" he said to Moose.

"I'm good. You'd know if you'd come around once in a while." Moose pouted.

Casey smiled and watched as Candon shook his head and exited the apartment door. "Hey kid. You're the one who left in a hurry… and tried to run away."

"Awww… were you worried?" Moose teased.

"Worried? Hell kid, I was one a the ones lookin for ya."

"Really?" Moose was surprised.

"Really. After all, you are 'the kid'."

"I guess I should say I'm sorry then. I didn't mean to make anyone worry… well, anyone besides Candon."

"Well, ya did. So apologize."

"I'm sorry." She said, her upbeat attitude turning against her.

"No worries kid." Casey nodded in approval. "We're just glad you're alright."

"Hey… can you do something for me?" Moose asked hesitantly.

"Sure kid. What is it?"

"That boy we saw the first time… if you ever run across him again… would you look out for him?"

"What boy? I don't remember seeing any boy that time…"

"What? Come on… you don't remember? He was about yea high… dark hair, dark eyes… we've come across him twice since we first met."

"I'm telling ya kid… I've never seen a little boy since I've known you."

"That… just… doesn't make sense. He was there."

"Look… if I do see a boy, or any kid for that matter, I'll look after em."

"I guess that works… How come you never told me you were friends with mutant turtles?" Moose changed the conversation abruptly.

"Not exactly the greatest conversation starter." Casey admitted. "Besides, their secret, not mine, to tell."

"I see… wait till I tell Raph about you claiming he was a cat!"

"Oh he already knows." Casey laughed. "Mikey had fun with that one."


	15. Band

Capricious

Chapter 15 – Band

By R. R. Ten'ou

"You know… How have I been doing this past few weeks?" Moose asked Candon as they settled down to watch TV one afternoon. Moose was still out of a job and Candon had gotten off at four that morning, come home and slept for a good seven hours.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Candon asked offhandedly.

"I mean… How have I been doing? Are you proud yet?" she asked eagerly.

"Proud? That you're staying out of trouble? I guess. What does being proud of you have to do with anything?"

"I figure if you're proud of me… you might not worry so much." Moose turned on her seat cushion to face her brother, ignoring the television completely.

"Moose… The worrying comes naturally. But I did promise… and you've done well so far to keep on the straight and narrow. I just hope you'll keep on it." Candon answered sincerely.

"It's just…" Moose started again.

"That impatient to get rid of me? You know you can't afford this place on your own, right?" Candon said suddenly.

"I know. I just… maybe I'll get a roommate…" she put it out there on the table.

"A roommate? You're really trying to get me to leave?"

"How will I ever truly prove myself if you're constantly hovering over my shoulder?" Moose got louder.

"Moose..."

"No. Just… Think about it Candon. Don't you want to live a life of your own… without having to worry about little sister?"

"That's never going to happen."

"Not if we keep going like this, it won't!" Moose shouted.

"You're acting awfully childish." Candon pouted.

Just then the phone rang, knocking them both out of their argumentative world. Candon, being closest, reached behind himself for the receiver and slowly brought it up to his ear. "Hello?" he asked into the mouthpiece.

"Stan?!" his mood brightened considerably when he heard the person on the other side.

At the mention of the familiar name, Moose perked up and started grabbing for the phone. "Oooh! Oooh! Lemme talk to him."

"Moose says hi Stan." Candon said into the phone as he kept Moose away with his free arm. "Hi Moose." He said, mimicking the person on the other side.

"What? The band is heading out to L.A.? Why for?" Candon held up his conversation with the phone.

"Why are they going out to L.A.?" Moose asked, but her question went unanswered as Candon paid attention to the phone only.

"You know I can't do that Stan…" Candon said.

"Can't do what?"

"A record deal? Are you sure? Don't tell me that unless there's something definite." Candon said seriously.

For a long while the person on the other side kept talking, leaving Candon in silence and Moose in impatient curiosity.

"Yeah… I'll think about it Stan. No promises though. I don't think I can." Candon said. "Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Candon hung up the phone. Thinking strategically and to himself, Candon sat with his arm perched on his knee, his hand at his mouth, like a true thinker, and stared at the floor for a good minute.

This of course, was far too much time for Moose to wait.

"Well?" she asked loudly.

"The band." Candon said quietly.

"Yes the band. What about the band?" Moose egged on.

"The band might have scored a record deal in L.A." Candon answered her.

"That's great! But what are they going to do without their lead guitarist? I thought you guys broke up last summer?"

"Well… Seems the guys picked up right after you and me moved up here. And they want me back." Candon finished.

"What?!" Moose smiled with excitement. "You… this is what you've always dreamed of! That's great!"

"Moose…"

"That's like… totally amazing!" she went on, ignoring him.

"Moose…"

"A record deal? Can you imagine?"

"Moose!" he shouted one last time.

"What?" she asked, oblivious to his concern.

"I promised Mom and Dad I would look after you. I can't live on the other side of the country." He said, his eyes narrowed.

"We were just talking about how you needed to get on with your life Candon. I think this is an amazing opportunity." Moose credited him. "And it's what you've always wanted."

"But it's just not realistic." Candon sighed.

"Neither are four walking, talking turtles, wandering the streets of New York…" Moose said. "But we seem to have met them."

"I just…"

"Promise me you'll think about it Candon."

"Alright. I'll give it a day. Stan is gonna call again tomorrow." Candon promised. "But I guarantee my answer is going to be the same."

"Just so long as you think about it."

-------------------------------------------------------

Just as he'd promised, Candon thought about it all day – and all night. It ruined his night off from work. He couldn't get away from it. On one hand he'd promised to take care of his trouble-prone sister in New York; on the other hand, he'd always wanted to go with the band to L.A. It was his teenagehood dream to score a record deal and make it to the big time.

His only hope was with the band. Sure he could play a mean guitar – but he couldn't sing worth beans. They'd always been a team of sorts – Candon and the guys. All throughout high school they'd played all the local gigs at bars and school events. There was never any doubt in his mind they'd ever fail.

Then he'd graduated. Reality set in. Responsibility set in.

The band had lasted a few more years – throughout junior college – but then mysteriously broke apart one summer ago.

But now – now they wanted him back. The old team together like the old times.

It was a dream.

Had to be.

Candon shook his head to clear his thoughts. Moose had already went to bed, which Candon was grateful for. He'd heard enough of her constant nagging all day – about how he should go to L.A. It was the opportunity of a lifetime. Did she think he didn't know that already?

He knew it all too well.

"Something wrong?" he hadn't even noticed the window go up until Donatello voiced his presence and climbed through.

"Yeah. Just a conundrum." Candon answered wearily.

"Wanna share? I seem to be pretty good at those." Don smiled and moved to sit at the bar on the other side of Candon.

"I got a call today from my old band. They've potentially scored a record deal in L.A. and they want me to come be a part of it."

"Congratulations." Don replied wholeheartedly.

"That's not the problem." Candon snapped.

"Sorry. Continue." Don backed up.

"I made a promise to our parents that I would look after Moose while she's out here. I have a responsibility to my little sister…"

"Hm." Donnie thought for a moment. "You know, I'm glad Leo lets us go out on our own."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Candon was utterly confused by Donnie's change in conversation.

"Yeah. You'd think after all the things that have happened to us… you'd think he'd confine us to the lair. Lot of good that'd do him though. Raph'd break out within the next five minutes. Mikey after that. I'm sure I'd crack sometime after that."

"What are you trying to say?" Candon was still confused.

"But Leo wouldn't do that. He doesn't take responsibility like that – it's not something to take control of – it's something to take care of." Don finished.

"So… basically you're saying I'm acting like a tyrannical ruler or something…"

"Over something that isn't even yours to begin with." Don went on. "It's Moose's life. Let her take care of it. You take care of your own."

"I see."

"Did that help?" Don asked.

"Not really. Now I'm only more confused than I was five minutes ago."

"Ah. Sorry about that."

"What would you do?" Candon asked abruptly. "Honestly."

"I would trust my sibling. Which I do." Don answered honestly, as per requested, not that he wouldn't have otherwise.

"Maybe you're right."

"I usually am." Don said, though not in an egotistical way, and gave a small laugh.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Mikey spilled soda on my keyboard. I have to wait till it dries out before I can try to use it again."

"Ah." Candon smiled.


	16. Doodle

Capricious

Chapter 16 – Doodle

By R. R. Ten'ou

"Now hiring. Wait staff." Moose nibbled on her pen as she read aloud from the want-ads. She was lying on her belly in the floor of the front room, surrounded by a sea of newspaper, four mutated ninja turtles, a man who usually sported a hockey mask and various sport-related weapons, and her dear brother, Candon.

"Hey Candon." She turned to look at her older brother, who was in a zoned out state, staring out the window. Currently he was the only person sitting on the green terror that was their couch.

"Hm?" Candon answered her, his gaze never wavering.

"Ever hear of Mel's place?"

"I've heard of it." Casey answered for him, earning himself a narrowed look from Candon, though it was directed at the window. "It's a local diner. Small time owned… looks like it came straight outta the fifties."

"Oh yeah. I remember that place." Raphael interrupted. "Never gone in, obviously… but I remember it."

"It's kind of a dive. Not in a good part of town." Candon retorted just as well.

"First of all," Moose grinned. "How does a scaredy cat like you make it into a bad part of town? Second, can you make me a bowl of cereal?" she asked her deep-in-thought brother.

"Scaredy cat! You should see him cry!" Mikey hooted aloud, entertained thoroughly by his statement.

"Mike. That's not nice." Leonardo warned him as he looked over the newspaper ads Moose was sporting.

"That's right Mikey." Donatello came in to the conversation. "Remember when Sensei said no comics for a week?"

"Who was the one crying then?" Raphael finished for him.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at all three of his brothers, then went back to playing with the stray highlighter he'd found, marking up the pictures on the front page.

Candon finally turned from the window to look at Moose – his mind still on their previous topic. "First of all," he jokingly mocked his baby sister's know-it-all tone as he stood from his place on the couch. "I got lost and stopped in there for directions. Second of all, I hope fruit loops are alright, cause I finished off the Golden Grahams last night."

"Just follow your nose!" Moose joked and turned back to her paper. Candon just rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen.

Moose waited until she couldn't see him anymore behind her and moved the classifieds over to reveal a little page of doodles and scribbles.

"Is that me?" Casey asked, pointing to a little picture of a face with a hockey mask on it. "Doesn't look a thing like me."

"Uh huh." Moose answered, quite proud of her artistic endeavors. "And it does too. And there's Leo." She pointed at each one. "And there's Raph. And there's Mikey. And there's Donnie. And there's Candon, in a dress… cause he likes to nag."

"I heard that." Candon came back into the front room, and threw the box of Fruit Loops at his sister, who caught it unceremoniously. "There. Cereal for all." He said and went back to his perch on the couch.

"How can you tell which one is which?" Mikey asked in all honesty. The picture wasn't colored – and the four turtles looked almost identical, save for their expressions.

"Well, you're the one with the pizza in hand." Moose explained to Mikey.

"And Leo's the one with swords coming out of his head?" Mikey asked.

"Yup."

"So the angry, anal one is Raph?" Don asked.

"Grrr… I'm big and tough, but I save little bunnies!" Moose did a horrible, screwed up, impersonation of Raphael, who in turn did not appreciate her act.

Before he could say anything Leo cut in. "How bout we get back to the job hunt?"

"Huh?" Moose asked, moving her doodle out of the way. "Oh yeah."

"Let's see… Administrative Assistant… must be personable, customer service oriented, capable of multi-tasking…" Moose read aloud from the classified section once more.

"That leaves you out." Candon cracked a dry joke that earned him a sour look from his sister.

"Ha ha. Next one… Parts runner… must be 21 years old… that cuts me out."

"How old_ are_ you?" Casey asked curiously, having never known his ex-sidekick's name prior.

"Only twenty." Moose answered, as if she should have been older.

"Next… sales supervisor… prior commercial roofing experience required." Leonardo took the paper from Moose and read the next few.

"Nope." Moose shook her head in reply, as well as answering.

"Roofing? That'd be our area!" Mikey was full of bad jokes that night.

"Mike… that wasn't even funny. Not that you ever are." Raphael commented.

"What? I figured… since we're always scaling the rooftops…" Mikey tried to explain.

"They're never funny if you have to explain them." Casey spoke.

Mikey pouted for a moment until Don came to his rescue. "I thought it was funny Mikey."

"Really?" for a moment Michelangelo looked very, very hopeful.

"No. I'm sorry." Don answered at last. "I can't lie."

Various occupants of the room (take your pick) busted out in laughter. When it died back down, they all went back to their various parts of the paper scattered throughout the apartment.

"Housekeeper needed… Spanish speaking preferred." Leo looked at Moose, waiting for an answer.

"El queso es muy caballo." Moose attemped.

"The cheese is very horse?" Donnie asked, amused at her lack of skill.

"Sure… why not?" Moose shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to look serious.

"Well, aside from the fact that it's biologically impossible, I'd consider that an insult to the Spanish language." Don explained.

"I butcher it well." Moose smiled. "I don't think I'm ever going to find a job at this rate…" she sighed noncommittally.

"Don't give up yet." Leonardo tried. "You'll find one eventually. And we're all here to help."

"All at once, I might add." Moose added.

"We were bored." Mike said to her. "Well, Donnie and I were anyway. I don't know about this lot."

"We just decided to stop by and check up on things." Casey defended his reasons. "Raph and me."

"Leo's the only one who doesn't have an excuse." Raph brought to attention.

"Ooooo la la. Maybe he has a crush…" Mikey was cut off by a glare from his oldest brother. "… on Candon." He finished lamely.

"Say what?" Candon entered the conversation.

"Mikey… I think you're going to get into some trouble." Don warned his younger brother.

"You just stay over there and stare out your window." Moose attempted to draw attention away from Mike's comment by shouting at Candon.

Just then the phone went off, filling the room with it's annoying shrill self.

"You wanna get that Candon?" Moose asked, considering that the phone was just next to him.

However, Candon was rather peeved at his sister's last comment and refused. "You get it."

"You're sitting right there." Moose reminded him.

Candon shrugged. "Yeah. But I'm too busy staring out my window."

"Gah!" Moose got up from her place on the floor and marched to the telephone, punching her brother's shoulder good naturedly on her way. He smirked as she did so, knowing they were only trying to push each other's buttons.

He made no comment though, as Moose lifted the phone from its cradle.

"Hello…" Moose asked after she brought the phone up to her face. A faint voice was heard on the other side and instantly Moose's bright, cheery demeanor of the evening was brought to a crashing low.

It was the police.

Had they found the boy? Was he alright? Or worse?

The group gathered in the small apartment ceased their conversations. Donatello was the first to notice something was awry, and with a nudge to Michelangelo, he pointed at Moose on the phone. The group was enthralled with her conversation, which was one-sided from their point of view. Every moment that went by was too much for the group – particularly Candon.

"Yes. Yes. I'll make sure to call right away should I see him." Moose spoke into the mouthpiece. The group realized just who she was talking to, and what the conversation was about. "I see. Thank you." Moose finished her talk with the person on the other side and slowly laid the phone back in its cradle.

"Who was it Moose?" Candon asked dumbly, as if he didn't know good and well who it was on the opposite end.

"It was the police. They haven't found the boy." Moose sighed, the call having ruined her good mood. "But they can't keep a squad out reserved for him. You know… other crimes and all that junk."

"Not like they do all that much good anyway." Casey replied wryly from the floor.

"Well, she told me to give them a call if I should see him again. But not to try and apprehend him." Moose went on. "Though I don't know how I could even if I wanted to, since he keeps disappearing."

"If he even exists at all." Mikey voiced aloud, earning another nudge from Donatello.

"He _does_ exist Mikey." Moose corrected him. "I just don't know where he is."


	17. Distant

Capricious

Chapter 17 – Distant

By R. R. Ten'ou

Beta-ed by StarNikuki

"God, I hate this." Moose complained to herself.

This job was a nightmare. Despite being a small-time run music store, it was a popular stop for many of the neighborhood's teens after school. The store itself was located on the same street as the high school, as well as the junior high school. The hours from three to six were swarming with teenagers that had less care for Moose than she had for them.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A sure to be sixteen year old shrugged her unclad shoulders and tousled her bleach blonde hair as Moose picked up the CD display the girl had "accidentally" knocked over for the umpteenth time that week. And once again she walked away with her giggling friends, looking back over her shoulder as if the world were watching her intently.

"Gah… I hate this." Moose grumbled again.

"You seem to be doing fine though." A voice brought her attention upward from where she knelt to pick up the spilled product. "Here, let me help." April O'Neil knelt down beside her and started picking up the CD's as well.

"Thanks." Moose smiled politely.

"I mean… it can't be all that bad, right?" April sat her stack of CD's back on the display table. "And everyone loves music."

"It's not the music I mind. It's the teenage drama that seems to walk through here." Moose commented, picking up the last of the CD's.

"She's just one kid."

"Oh, there's more of 'em. The worst are the pre-teens. Seem to think that causing hate and discontent make them look cool." Moose attempted to reorganize the CD's into their original positions.

"You really hate it that much?"

"It's not all bad. It's just after school that gets me. Before then it's pretty quiet around here, save for the occasional beatnik. But they don't bother me."

"If I had known you were looking for a job, I would have hired you."

"Hire me?"

"Yeah. I own a shop a little ways down: The Second Time Around. I deal in antiques… though most would probably consider it junk."

"I'd take you up on that offer… but I'm not gonna let a couple a' teenagers run me outta here."

"I see. Gotta stick to it?"

"Yep. Much as I hate it." Moose completed the standing CD display. "That should do it." She backed up and admired her handiwork.

More teenagers crossed the aisle in front of April and Moose… and as they passed, both women held their breaths, waiting for the moment the CD's would spill over onto the floor again, courtesy of some bored brat. It never happened though, and Moose let out the slow and steady gulp of air she never realized she was holding in. _This job really does suck_.

"Any news on the boy yet?" April asked out of the blue. Moose was intrigued by the older woman's curiosity.

"No. Casey tell you about it?"

"Nope. I learned from Donnie." April answered. This answer thoroughly surprised Moose, as she still couldn't put two and two together and keep in mind that there were in fact, more humans that knew about the Ninja Turtles. "I just came by to check on you and… well, it seemed relevant. When I hear about cases like this, I worry. A lot." April smiled, attempting to seem comforting.

"Well… the police called… they haven't been able to locate anyone with that description in the area. They told me to call though if I see him again." Moose answered after a moment's silence, contemplating her earlier thoughts.

"I see…" April looked down at her handbag, as if she should have never asked the question in the first place. Reminding Moose, and worse yet, making her feel even worse about the situation, was not what she'd had in mind at all.

"Only trouble is he always disappears right after I see him… I never have time to get to a phone." Moose sighed with guilt. She truly felt it was her fault that the boy wasn't getting the help he might need. Worst of all, she knew she couldn't go back out and search for him – as she'd promised her brother and the others that she would try to live a safe lifestyle.

"Maybe you should think about getting a cell phone?" April ran the plausible idea by her.

Moose pondered the suggestion for a minute and brought a single finger up to scratch her chin. "Might be a good idea."

"That way you could call the police should you happen to run across him again. You know… it's odd you keep seeing the same boy. Are you sure it's the same boy?" April asked curiously, leaning against the wall behind her, facing Moose in the aisle.

Moose laughed sardonically. "Believe me, I'm sure. Unless he has a twin sneaking around as well… which isn't all that unlikely. But I don't think that's the case."

"Probably not." April agreed.

"Excuse me Miss… do you work here?" Moose was interrupted from her conversation with April by a customer. Looking first at April, Moose was startled when she saw an extremely worried expression cross the red-head's usually pleasant face.

Moose instantly knew something was wrong.

She turned around and came face to face with a rather short man, wearing a black ski cap (eye holes cut out) over his head, completely covering all facial features.

How had they missed that? Come to think of it, the store had gotten particularly quiet naught but seconds prior… and the remaining teenagers were gathered against the wall on the other side of the store, of their own doing.

"Listen up!" he announced to the store, drawing a small black gun out of the long, ratted brown coat he was sporting. "Everybody on the ground now and nobody gets hurt!" he ordered.

Few people listened to him, instead gaping with fear at the sight of the gun in hand.

"Everybody on the ground!" The masked man ordered everyone again, waving his gun around in the air like a runway signal.

April and Moose fell to the ground immediately, scared for both themselves and each other, and also the many teenagers that inhabited the area. They were right near the checkout, against the wooden counter, on hands and knees, looking up at the ominous figure with worried expressions.

It was full on daylight outside – no turtles would be coming to their rescue this time.

"You. Get up." The man waved his gun at Moose.

"Just do what he says Moose." April told the motionless Moose.

She obeyed shakily, glancing once at April, and back to the black gun the man held.

"Move over to the register and empty it." He commanded, no room for reply. Moose hesitated a moment, feeling a bout of déjà vu. "Get to it! I'd like to be out of here before the cops show!" he shouted angrily at her.

Hearing the irritation in his voice, Moose pulled herself together and moved behind the register. She took out the bank bag under the counter, opened the register with a key kept under the counter, and filled the bag with all the green that was located within.

"That's only two hundred. Where's the rest?" he sounded quite offended.

"That's all we have…" Moose answered quietly. "The rest is in the safe…"

"Well get to it then."

"I don't know the combination…" Moose replied. "Only the owner does."

"You lie! I've been watching this store all day… you're the only one who's been anywhere near the register all day!"

"No… I'm not…" Moose wasn't lying. The store owner, Mr. Riley, had been in around two to deposit some of the money from the register to the safe in the back room. The old man wouldn't let any of the employees know the combination. She'd earlier taken the five hundred out of the register and walked it back to Mr. Riley, so he could put it in the safe. The robber was obviously mistaken.

"I don't know the combination." Moose felt the familiar feeling all over again. Time slowed down, and all at once she was reliving two scenes – near about the same – but from two different places.

"You'll remember real quick when I shoot one of these kids." He moved down the nearest aisle and pulled up a teenage girl – the same teenage girl from earlier – by the arm, the gun pointed at her head.

"_You'll behave when I shoot one of these young'uns." The deep southern drawl rang through her head, but she was too stubborn to listen._

Usually Moose might have dived right in, done something about it, regardless of the consequences, as per her faults. But now, looking at the fear written all over the teenage girl's face, Moose was kept frozen in place.

"Please… please help me…" the girl begged Moose. "Just tell him the combination." She was hysterical.

"_Please… help me… I want my mama!" the little boy screeched through tears and snot._

"I don't know the combination… I… I can't help you…" Moose shook in place, the fear overcoming her nerves and the two scenes playing out before her. It seemed like a distant memory repeating itself.

"_You let that kid go if you know what's good for you." Moose warned him._

"You remember that combination now. Or the girl gets it." The robber told her straight up.

_Moose brought a leg back for balance, and vaulted off it with amazing speed. The offender never saw it coming as he was knocked off his feet at least a yard away, Moose landing just on top of him. _

_Unfortunately the gun never left his hand… and with the free one he knocked her across the room. _

"I'm warning you." The robber pulled the girl closer to him.

"_I warned you." He aimed the gun at the child and pulled the trigger – a resounding shot singing through the room. _

"Nooooo!" The Moose of both worlds let out a resounding shriek before falling to the floor unconscious.

_The boy fell to the floor, blood pouring out the fatal wound in his chest._


	18. Remember

Capricious

Chapter 18 – Remember

By R. R. Ten'ou

Beta-ed by StarNikuki

"How?" He asked aloud.

Candon paced the emergency room main hall. Moose had been rushed in an hour ago by ambulance, and escorted by police. After getting their statements from April, they'd decided they could get Moose's the day after, when she was better rested and up to the task.

April had met Candon at the hospital, and was waiting with him for any news on Moose. Though the red-headed woman didn't know the siblings all that well, she knew Casey still had a soft spot for Moose, and was determined to wait and see what was wrong – if anything. She'd already tried to call Casey several times, but he wasn't answering his phone, yet again.

"Tell me how this happened again?" Candon stopped and looked at April, as she sat on a nearby bench.

"The record shop was held up. The assailant was holding one of the teens hostage… and Moose wouldn't open up the safe."

"Why? I told her the best thing to do in a dangerous situation was to give them what they wanted…" Candon mumbled angrily.

April waited until he finished with his comment to continue her story. "She didn't know the combination. Which makes sense. Not many shop owners just hand out the combination to just any employee."

"I guess…" Candon stopped and pouted.

"Anyway… she just sort of passed out after that… I guess the robber didn't expect it, and froze. I rushed him and got the gun away. Then the cops came in and you know the rest…" April finished her account.

"I guess I owe you some thanks then." Candon stopped right by her.

"It was a stupid thing to do. I'm lucky I could get the gun away from him." April sighed. "I blame Casey."

"I do too." Candon smiled.

"Mr. Nadel?" a tall man in a white coat, more presumably a doctor, approached the pacing Candon.

"Yes?" Candon looked at him and ceased his walking immediately.

"Your sister has no injuries. She simply passed out because of stress induced from the incident." The doctor explained. "You can probably take her home as soon as she wakes up."

"Thank you doctor." Candon smiled in relief, as did April.

The doctor nodded in response and turned and walked away, more patients to attend to.

The pair waited until the doctor was out of sight once more to resume conversation.

"Well, that's good news." April said brightly.

"Yeah…" Candon sighed. "Thanks for waiting with me." He said to her, knowing fully well that she was under no obligation for her actions.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure she was alright." April smiled in response, glad to help out, even if all she did was give him somebody to complain to.

"I'm… going to go see her now." Candon nodded to the room on the opposite side of the hall.

"Oh, before I forget… she'll need to go downtown tomorrow… to the police station for questioning… you know, the usual. I was told to remind you." April said to Candon's retreating form. He waved at the statement, acknowledging it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Candon was almost ecstatic when Moose showed signs of waking up. He wasn't about to rush her, or wake her up himself, so he'd sat alone for an hour or two before she started to wake up. April had sat with him for another half an hour, coming into the room with a Styrofoam cup of coffee ready for him, but had left some time ago.

Moose was yawning and stretching, her eyes still closed. She looked peaceful almost – as if today had never happened.

"Moose, are you alright?" Candon asked his drowsy sister. Moose didn't answer. She was just coming out of the comfort of sleep that she had been allotted for the past three hours. Her drowsiness didn't dissipate as she blinked her eyes open heavily and sat up, taking in her surroundings.

"Moose, you're in the hospital. But don't worry. April took down the robber and nobody was hurt." Candon spoke loudly and fast.

Still Moose only nodded blankly and did not speak, staring at the wall ahead of her.

"But the doctor said you can go home now. Says you only passed out because you were scared. But I don't blame you." Candon went on.

Moose looked up at Candon, her voice wavering. "I want to go home."

"Alright. Alright." Candon was taken aback. "Just let me get a nurse… You know…"

Candon left the room quickly. Moose didn't watch as he left – rather, she kept staring at the wall ahead of her, perhaps not quite awake yet, perhaps still shaken up from the events earlier that day.

-------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just going down in New York, just as Candon and Moose were about to reach their apartment building. The taxi ride was nothing special, though Candon was quite grateful they'd be getting home a lot faster than they would had if they had walked. But Candon wouldn't make his little sister, who'd gone through such traumatic events that day, walk home.

So he'd sprung for a taxi, having some pocket money on him.

"You wouldn't believe it Moose… your boss came by… offered you a week's vacation if you needed it." Candon prattled off as they came off the elevator. Moose didn't respond in any way, but kept her eyes straight ahead. If there was something wrong with her, Candon didn't notice. He kept talking, staying in his comfort zone.

"And April was there for a good while too. She stayed until she knew you'd be alright, and then some." Candon went on. "It's kind of strange. You know? We don't really know her all that well, of all of them. But she seems really nice."

He came to the door and unlocked it, letting himself and Moose inside.

"I guess not all these people are so bad, right? And I've been seriously thinking about going out to LA… since so many people are watching out for ya." Candon chattered on happily, closing the door with a click. Moose was well a ways in the apartment already – her back turned to him.

"Moose… did you hear me? I thought you'd be happy to hear that." Candon walked around her, talking as he did so. What he saw was definitely not what he'd been expecting.

Moose was crying. Tears streamed down her face like rivers, and her face was all scrunched up to ungodly proportions. Snot threatened to drip out her nose, but she sniffed it back up.

"Moose… hon… what's wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Was it today? I know that was a lot of stress… but it's over now."

"That… that's not it." Moose cried.

"Then what is it?" Candon was seriously starting to worry.

"Candon… I… I…" she couldn't get her words out between the sobs.

"You what Moose?"

"I couldn't save him!" she shouted, all in one breath.

"You… you remember the accident, don't you?" Candon took in a heavy gulp of air as he looked down at his much shorter sister. His hands still rested on his her shoulders, supporting her.

"Yes. It was… so much like…" she searched carefully for her words, but there was no getting around it.

"Like what happened today?" Candon answered for her, as if he already knew what she was going to say. Though it scared him to admit, he knew it was the truth.

Moose nodded again. "I couldn't save that little boy…"

"Moose… it wasn't your fault. It was that drunk robber. He's to blame."

"But still. If I hadn't a' rushed him… that boy might still be alive."

"Moose…"

"No! I've been seeing him all this time… trying to remember. But I couldn't. I couldn't remember. Just like I couldn't save him." Moose calmed down, anger taking place of sadness – anger at herself.

"Moose, you had no control over that situation. It was something you never should have been placed in. And I'm very, really sorry you remembered. I… we… Mom and Dad and me… we hoped you wouldn't remember."

"Is that why they so readily accepted that I wanted to move up here?" Moose shrugged her brother's hands from her shoulders in a movement of defiance.

"Yes. Just so long as I moved with you. But I wanted to! I wanted to keep you safe…" Candon explained his thoughts. And it was true – all along he'd wanted to keep her safe and unknowing. He knew that if Moose remembered it would break her – just as it was breaking her now.

"I don't deserve it. I couldn't keep him safe. And then I had to go and block it out of my mind… like he didn't deserve to be remembered!" Moose turned her head away from her brother, looking at the shoddy baseboards along the wall instead.

"Moose… that's not it and you know it!" Candon tried to change her obstinate, guilt-ridden mind.

"You weren't there!" she shouted angrily and made a mad dash for the door. Out she went – as per usual. She needed air – she needed space.

Candon, thinking she was making an attempt at running away again, ran after her. Out the door he went, slamming it shut behind him, never bothering to lock it behind him.

He wasn't going to let her run out again. Too many nights he'd spent searching for her up and down the streets of their neighborhood for his liking. He wasn't about to start again.

Unfortunately she got to the elevator before him and had hit the doors close button before he ever got there. He listened as it went down, making its clunking, clattering noise, taking his sister with it.

So Candon opted for plan B and rushed for the stairs. Down and down he ran four flights, gasping for air along the way. He came to the end and burst out the door, going down the small lobby, out the door and onto the stoop.

Moose was already gone by the time he got there.

"Damn." Candon muttered, frustrated.

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: One more chapter to go! (and perhaps an epilogue… I haven't quite made up my mind yet. )

I'd like to take this short opportunity to thank all the wonderful people who have reviewed thus far. I appreciate you sticking with me this long. Thanks to Spiritual Stone, Ted, Larissa, and Quirinus-Romulus. I'm glad you enjoyed.

And extra thanks to reinbeauchaser and PlainSimpleGarak for nice, lengthy constructive criticism. You pointed out many of my potential mistakes (and I took it to heart!), so I hope my writing has improved because of your efforts.


	19. End

Capricious

Last Chapter – End

By R. R. Ten'ou

"Tell me we're not doing this again." Raphael complained.

The cavalry had been called. Straightaway Candon had rushed back into the apartment, after Moose's sudden disappearance, and dialed April's home number, which he'd been given earlier that day. In turn April had made the call forth to the others, forming a search party.

"We are." Leonardo silenced him.

"I suppose I should tell you the whole story this time." Candon announced above the chatter that filled the apartment. So far he'd been silent, leaving April to discuss the events that had happened earlier that day.

"You mean you haven't been?" Raphael spoke again, irritation filling his voice.

Candon sighed and looked a little ashamed. "Well… no. But I had my reasons. You see… a year ago Moose was in an accident."

"This we already know." Casey spoke, trying to hurry the conversation along. One look from April silenced him from making anymore smart comments.

"But we don't know what kind of accident." Leonardo said, prodding Candon to go along.

"A robbery." Candon answered shortly.

"Ah, I see. So this hit a little close to home?" April spoke, the concern apparent, as she was the only one who had gone through the earlier incident with Moose.

"She didn't remember the accident until today." Candon went on.

"Why do you keep referring to it as an accident?" Donatello asked curiously, analyzing the words carefully in his mind.

"The robber… back then… was a known drunk in our town. One day while he was really hard up for cash, he decided to take out the local convenience store/farmer's market. Moose, being pigheaded as per usual fought with him… verbally." Candon explained.

"And she got hurt, didn't she?" Michelangelo was unusually receptive to the conversation, his usually enthusiastic demeanor turned to concern.

"Yes. But that's not all. In the process, the man told her that if she didn't keep quiet and keep still, he'd shoot this boy that was on the ground nearby…" Candon went on with more of the story.

"And?" Raphael coerced.

"Moose rushed at him… intending to take him down I guess. She failed, was knocked to the side, and the boy was shot. He didn't survive. Soon after that Moose fainted… and I guess somehow her mind blocked the incident from her memory."

"And she hasn't remembered since?" Leonardo asked.

"She remembered today. I really tried to keep her attention off it earlier… on the way home. But it seemed like as soon as I got the apartment door shut, she broke down."

"So when did she take off?" Casey asked, coming back into the conversation.

"Some time after she told me that the boy she keeps seeing on the streets is the same little boy that died that day."

"Makes sense. Her mind was probably trying to bring up a memory… and in turn it manifested into some sort of hallucination." Don spoke up.

"Are you saying she's crazy?" Mikey crossed his eyes and made a circular motion with his finger next to his head.

"No. I wouldn't say that. It's merely her subconscious trying to communicate with her." Donatello explained. "But that's just my guess."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Moose wandered the empty streets – no destination in mind, and no reason to keep moving forth. Yet she did so with great strides, as though the farther she got from her apartment, the farther she would get from the truth.

She wondered how she could have ever forgotten that day… and the terrible fate of the little boy that she'd failed to save. It seemed like such an insult to the deceased child and even his family, who she had caused such grief.

True enough, it was the robber who'd truly been at fault – but Moose felt that if she'd only have kept silent and still, then maybe that boy would still be alive.

And oh the names she'd been calling herself inside her mind.

Yet she'd done what she thought was right at the time – she argued with the man, thinking the longer he'd waited, the greater the chance that the police would show up before he left. And when he pointed the gun at the crying boy, cowering on the concrete flooring, Moose's blood boiled to an extreme, and she saw red. Adrenaline filling her body she'd rushed at the man, hoping to take him off guard and maybe his gun.

She'd failed to do so.

Had he expected it? Had he seen her coming? Maybe his resolve had been even stronger than her stubborn self. Any way she looked at the angle, one point stood out – she'd failed.

She vaguely remembered the look on the boy's frightened face as that fatal shot rang out and soon after entered his small chest. He died right there, as he lay.

There the memory ended, and Moose couldn't remember passing out, though she knew she had. She'd had several bruises on her arms and chest and face, where she hit the ground, for days afterward.

This pattern of thought brought Moose to her knees at a familiar scene. She was back at the site where the wall had crumbled down, leaving herself and Leonardo trapped on the inside.

This whole time she'd been fighting to relive a memory – to somehow save that little boy. Her mind had been relaying him over and over again in each fight she fought, as if by saving him now would make up for not saving him back then. Reality set in hard though, and she realized that no matter how many times she fought to save him in the past few months, he was still dead – all because she wasn't able to save him that first time.

Moose sat down amongst the rubble and shadow, drawing her knees up to her chest and cradling them with her arms. She let her tears fall freely as she cried for past mistakes and a life lost.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So where are we supposed to be looking this time?" Mikey asked the others. The group was still settled in Candon's apartment, going over all strategies that might aid them in finding Moose.

"The same places as last time would be our best bet." Leo answered. "The area around the neighborhood, Caseys' neighborhood as well, plus the record store, and I'll check out the wall."

"Why the wall?" April asked, confused.

"It's one of the places she's seen the boy." Leo went on.

"Me an' Mikey can stake out the record store for a while. It might be the likeliest place for her to go, considering what happened today." Don stated.

"Alright then. Raph, you check out this area. And Casey, you check out your own."

"Right Fearless." Raph answered.

"Sure." Casey nodded.

"I think you should stay here Candon… just in case she comes back. She probably just wanted to clear her head, you know?" Candon nodded to Leo in reply. Seeing how everybody came to his aid – in finding his sister once again – he found that he truly trusted the group of people before him.

"With her track record?" Raph joked, although at not the best moment.

"Raph… don't start." Leonardo warned him.

"I'm just sayin…" Raphael defended his statement.

Leonardo sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, going back to the topic at hand.

A chorus of 'yeah's' filled the room.

"Alright then. Move out."

Candon watched as everyone stood from where they were seated and made for the window. He silently wondered when the front door stopped being the mode of entrance and exit to the apartment.

_When I met these people._

------------------------------------------------------

Moose didn't know just how long she'd been sitting there. It could have been hours… but the way she felt, it probably wasn't but mere minutes. Part of her itched to go home, but her body kept her still in place, sitting on the cold, solid ground amongst the rubble.

The temperature was slowly dropping in mid October and Moose wished she'd brought her coat with her; though the numbness of her cheeks, still unused to the chilly climate, fit in unison with the somberness of her mood.

"Stop it man. I told you already… I don't want to join your stupid gang." She heard a distinctly teenage voice a ways away. Moose looked up to see the shrill outlines of three teenage boys – one turned away from her and slowly backing into the alley towards the crumbled wall. The other two were walking toward him, malicious gleams emanating from their unclean features.

"And we told you, you don't got no choice." One of the barbarians said to him.

The unrelenting boy backed up a little farther, bringing his foot rolling over a loose stone from the collapse. Five seconds later and he was on his backside, wincing from the impact his rump made with the hardened ground.

"Join us. Or you'll regret it." The other teenage thug warned him.

"No." he looked up, a determined look upon his face.

Moose looked on, hidden in the shadows, as the two standing rushed upon the sitting boy, punching and kicking him harshly.

Not once did he scream out for help.

Moose was amazed. The boy was taking the beating without protest – all because he believed what he was doing was right. He wasn't putting up a fight, other than blocking, though much good it did him – and he wasn't calling for help, though he apparently needed it.

She slowly brought herself onto her knees and scooted closer, watching in fascination. Her eyes were glued upon the face of the boy being beaten.

Watching him, she realized, with his dark hair, dark eyes; he looked just like the small boy she'd failed to save. Definitely a good ten years older, but the resemblance was still there.

Moose's breath caught in her throat.

She watched as he finally fell unconscious, falling back upon the concrete with a sound thud.

"No!" she shouted loud as she could, bringing the attention of the teenage thugs her way. They looked at her in shock, amazed that she had been there the whole time and they'd failed to notice.

"Don't you touch him anymore!" she shouted, rushing them in no particular fashion. They were taken aback by her presence still, and one went down when Moose made contact with his midsection.

The other, though recollected himself and grabbed Moose by the arm. He slung her into the brick wall nearby. Moose winced when her right arm made contact with the roughness of the wall.

"Looks like we get a little more fun tonight." The one she'd knocked over got up and laughed.

"Aren't we lucky?" the other laughed along with his partner.

"I wouldn't call it lucky." Moose sneered and rushed forth again, making to hit one of them. Her punch never hit anything as the thug dodged her throw and sent one of his own, bruising her cheek.

"I'd stand down if I were you girly."

"Girly my ass. I'm older than you are." Moose rubbed at the rawness of her cheek. Yet again she rushed at one; but he sidestepped and tripped Moose, sending her sprawling onto the concrete. She landed next to the unconscious boy, and realizing that he was still breathing, gave a sigh of relief.

"You wanna end up like that?" the thug that had punched her asked, making a pounding motion with his fist. Both were slowly walking toward her, making an air of apprehension.

Moose watched, knowing there was nothing she could do. However, there was some satisfaction in knowing she'd done what she made out to do. She took the thugs attention away from the beaten boy, and even if it cost her life, she was grateful for that alone.

"Let's get her." They eyed her carefully.

"Or how about not?" a voice came in from the shadows, and within ten seconds flat, both thugs were out cold on the concrete.

Moose rubbed at her eyes, for she hadn't seen little much besides a blur. Still, she wasn't surprised when a green hand came down on her shoulder, comfortingly. She looked to her right to see Leonardo, real and present kneeling next to her; and was thankful that he had saved the day.

"He's alright. Just a little bump on the head." Leo checked the boy's pulse with his free hand.

"Leo." She said dumbly, still looking at her turtle friend.

"I'm assuming you stepped in to help this boy?" Leo asked her.

Moose nodded. "He… looks like the boy… the boy that didn't make it."

"Well… aside from the fact that you shouldn't have done it, putting yourself at risk… you probably saved his life." Leo smiled awkwardly.

"I did?"

"Yeah. But you can't keep doing this Moose… no matter how guilty you feel." Leo admonished. "There are always people who are going to be hurt. There are always people who are going to die. You can't live driving yourself crazy like that."

"So what do I do?" she asked – her first truly coherent sentence since his arrival.

"You leave the fighting to those who can. We'll protect you… both of you." He said, motioning toward the boy.

Moose nodded in response.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy. She knew she had a long recovery before her – to move on with her life.

She looked at the boy once more and back to Leonardo; and for the first time since she remembered the incident… she regained something she'd held closely to in her amnesiatic state.

Hope.

The End


	20. Epilogue

AN: Thanks to everyone who stuck with us - Moose, Candon, and myself - until the very end. I really appreciate all your support, your help, and the wonderful ideas you passed my way. God bless.

Capricious

Epilogue

By R. R. Ten'ou

"My bologna has a first name…" Moose sang into a spoon covered with light blue icing. She quickly pointed her makeshift mike over to Candon, who was sitting on the counter with a bowl full of leftover meatloaf. He arched an eyebrow and sent her a glare that read he wasn't into her song.

"My bologna has a first name…" Moose tried again, a smile going from ear to ear, and blue icing dripping it's way from her spoon to the counter.

Again Candon refused to play along. He shoved an overly large fork full of meatloaf into his mouth pointedly.

"Psst. Candon… it's o-s-c-a-r." Moose whispered lightly, a hand cupped around her mouth.

Candon went to talk back through a mouth full of meatloaf, but only succeeded in choking himself on the gravy incased substance. He coughed and sputtered as Moose slapped him on the back, her mike-spoon back in the bowl of sugary icing.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." He finally got out, as he waved Moose away with a hand.

"That's what you get. Now… My bologna has a first name…"

"It's O-S-C-A-R." Candon rolled his eyes as he finished the line dryly.

Moose smiled brightly and went back to singing and icing the cupcakes she made for Candon's farewell party. "My bologna has a second name; it's M-A-Y-E-R."

"I'm so glad that you are so happy to see me go." Candon joked just before spooning another oversized bite of meatloaf and gravy into his mouth.

Moose, who had just finished icing the cupcakes, popped the end of her spoon in her mouth. "Mmm… buttercream." She Homered to herself before turning her attention back to her brother. "It's not that I'm glad to see you go. I just love parties."

"I know." Candon smiled politely and stared down into his bowl. He was debating on whether or not to lick the remaining gravy from the bowl.

_That would be childish._

"Go ahead, you know you want to." Moose knew her brother all too well.

"Ah, what the hell…" he brought the bowl to his face to lick the remaining meatloaf gravy away.

Candon looked away to the pile of boxes sitting next to the television. He was leaving with just about an eighth of what he'd moved in with, and he'd already packed a good portion of it in the rental car waiting downstairs. First thing the next morning he'd be on his way back down to Florida, for a week before heading out to Los Angeles with his band mates.

A good seventy-five percent of him still didn't want to leave. He was still the overprotective brother he'd always been – nothing could change that. But that small twenty-five percent (along with Moose's continuing attitude) had kept him from changing his mind, unpacking all his boxes, and taking the rental car back.

Candon was knocked out of his reverie by a familiar resounding "Knock knock, yo." The window flew open and in climbed Michelangelo, followed closely by Donatello, Leonardo, and then Raphael.

"Hey guys." Moose and Candon said at the same time.

"Oooooo you made cupcakes!" Mikey crossed the short living area, eyes drawn by the sight of light blue sugary goodness. The others followed, each taking a seat on one of the three barstools by the bar-style counter.

"I see you're all packed up." Don made a gesture toward the cardboard boxes that littered the living area.

"How can ya tell?" Raphael asked, half jokingly. "I don't think he ever finished unpacking ta begin with."

Candon smiled slightly. "Yeah. Everything's ready. I leave tomorrow morning. Though some people can't wait to get me out." He pointed to Moose, who smiled in reply.

"Well, I for one, am quite sad to see you go." Michelangelo said, suddenly serious.

Moose cocked her head in confusion. "Why's that Mikey?"

Mikey's serious look dissipated into an all-out grin. "Cause, I never did get to borrow those Jimmy Buffet CD's! Man, what a waste." He downed another cupcake.

"Well, if Moose would let me stay for an extra week…" Candon looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. Then you'd never leave." Moose said pointedly. "Sides, I gotta get ready for my new roomie."

"You're going to have a new roommate?" Leonardo cut in.

"Yup. My cousin Rian is going to be staying with me." Moose explained. "I can't afford this place on my own." She said, taking her icing bowl to the sink and filled it up with warm water.

"So I guess this is a farewell party for all of us." Leo said.

"Well, that's a bummer." Mikey took another cupcake.

"What do you guys mean?" Moose looked back from the sink.

Donatello piped in next, "The less people that know about us, the better, Moose."

"I never really thought about it… but I guess you're right." Moose looked saddened. It'd never crossed her mind that she wouldn't be able to see them here, in her own apartment anymore. At this rate, she'd never be able to see them again. Hell, she didn't even know where they lived.

It was true – she didn't know all of them as well as she'd liked to. But she was hoping that she would eventually get the chance to know more about them – her semi-friends. Moose cast her gaze to the floor, ignoring the running water in the sink.

"But hey! We'll still check up on ya!" Mikey offered to brighten the mood.

"Check up on her? I'm willin' to bet she'll be back out there within a week." Raphael spoke, although the tone wasn't clear.

"No she won't." Leo affirmed.

Candon turned to his sister. "_Are_ you going to keep out of trouble while I'm away?" He had to ask one more time. If there was even a fraction of a chance that she'd start back down that road, there was no way he was going to go out to LA.

"It's better for those who can't fight to support those who can..." Moose looked almost thoughtful for a moment. "Or at least feed 'em pizza every now and again."

"I think _that_…" Leonardo spoke, "is a very good answer."

- The End -


End file.
